


Deposita todo tu amor en mí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Cancer, Closeted Character, Feelings Realization, First Time, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Characters, Obsession, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando tendré el resultado serás el primero a saber qué estoy más sano que una manzana.Durante muchos años, era la primera vez que le mentía a Ryo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se basa en el tanpatsu Tengoku de kimi ni aetara, con Ninomiya Kazunari.

Recordaba haber salido.

Recordaba haber caminado por el callejón de entrada, como todos los días.

Estaba yendo a la universidad, tenía que encontrarme con Yamada para mostrarle mi parte del proyecto a que estábamos trabajando.

No recordaba nada más.

Me desperté de vuelta en mi habitación, seguro de que fuera un sueño, pero tuve que cambiar idea enseguida: llevaba mi ropa, no el pijama.

Y, algo que me alertó, al lado de mi cama estaban Hikaru y Kei – mi compañero de piso – ambos con aire ansiado.

Inoo se me acercó con una sonrisa, acariciándome la frente.

“Buenos días, Yuri.” me dijo, nunca dejando de tocarme, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera desaparecer en algún momento.

Lo miré confuso, algo de que probablemente Hikaru se había dado cuenta.

“Te desmayaste en el callejón. Kei te llevó de vuelta adentro y me llamó.” me explicó, y yo noté la tensión palpable en su voz. “Nos hiciste preocupar.” añadió.

Me encogió de hombros, en señal de disculpa. Kei siempre había sido muy protector conmigo, y lo mismo Hikaru, que siempre se había preocupado de que yo estuviera bien, que no me faltara nada… que condujera una vida regular.

No lo escuchaba casi nunca.

“No debíais preocuparos.” les dije, indiferente. “Probablemente anoche exageré un poco con la cerveza, y esta mañana no comí nada. Y hace mucho calor, hoy.” intenté justificarme, aunque no entendiendo porque me estuviese disculpando.

Kei perdió enseguida su expresión tierna, y se hizo de repente severo.

“Dijiste lo mismo algunos días atrás, Yuri, cuando te desmayaste _otra vez_.”

Suspiré. Casi me había olvidado del accidente de la semana pasada, muy parecido a lo que me había ocurrido ese día: me había desmayado mientras me iba a comer algo con Ryosuke; con la diferencia que me había despertado en el sofá, más que en mi cama.

“Perdón, Kei-chan. Prometo que la semana que viene voy a hacerme pruebas para ver si está todo bien.” murmuré, sabiendo bien qué al final no iba a hacer nada de eso.

Vi a Hikaru reírse, y supe ya qué debería haberme preocupado.

“No te preocupes, Chinen.” me dijo, con esa sonrisa traviesa que no soportaba. “Te voy a llevar ahora del doctor, no hace falta esperar la semana que viene.”

Lo miré casi con desesperación, mientras Kei asentía satisfecho. Me levanté de una lentitud impresionante de la cama, y lo seguí afuera de mi habitación, a regañadientes.

Kei nos acompañó a la puerta, y antes de salir me metió una mano en el hombro.

“No hagas esa cara, como si te estuviéramos enviando al patíbulo. Son solamente pruebas.” me dijo, en tono práctico. Yo asentí, sin atreverme a contestar. “Hasta luego. Y compórtate bien.” terminó, dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Encontraba difícil hacerle notar que no era un niño, y que él debería haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo ese comportamiento materno conmigo.

Que tenía veinte y uno años. Que tenía planes por el futuro, que me pagaba solo la universidad. Que tenía una vida.

Lo encontraba difícil y, al final, no tenía muchas ganas de que se diera cuenta.

No lamentaba seguir haciendo un poco el niño.

Vi a Hikaru abrirme la puerta del coche y hacerme señal para que saliera, en aire travieso.

“Prometo que voy a comprarte el helado después de que salimos de la oficina del médico.”

Hacer el niño _de vez en cuando_ podía también ser muy molesto.

*

Tenía migraña.

Me había acostumbrado ya. Llevaba casi tres días teniendo migraña ya.

Estaba intentando terminar el proyecto que había empezado semana pasada, cuando me había desmayado, pero estaba como si no tuviera éxito de concentrarme.

Miraba las palabras en la hoja y me parecían todas iguales.

Miraba las paredes a mi alrededor, y parecía como si se encerraran.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. No tenía intención de desmayarme por la enésima vez.

Me despertó el sonido del móvil, y la vibración en la mesa donde estaba apoyado agudizó el dolor de cabeza. Me extendí para tomarlo, y me di cuenta casi con asco de que mi mano temblaba un poco.

Leí el nombre en la pantalla. Yamada.

“¿Ryosuke?” respondí, en voz débil.

“¿Yuri? ¿Qué pasa?” me preguntó, enseguida alarmado por mi tono. Casi quise sonreír para la ansiedad en su voz, pero estaba como si no pudiera. Lo olvidé.

“Nada, estaba solamente concentrado.” intenté parecer tan normal como posible. Sabía qué Ryo no iba a creerme, pero del tono que utilizó me pareció que hubiera decidido de ignorarlo.

“¿Quieres salir con todos los demás esta noche? Acabo de volver de Sapporo, y quería veros.” dijo, en voz llena de expectativa.

Y yo comprendía bien la razón.

“Por supuesto. ¿Me recogéis?” pregunté. Me pareció casi de poderlo ver sonreír del otro lado del teléfono.

“Sé listo a las ocho.” contestó, feliz. Nos saludamos y colgué.

Yamada siempre había sido así; se emocionaba con muy poco, como a mí.

De diferente, teníamos la manera de cultivar las amistades; desde que nos conocíamos Kei, él y yo – habían pasado años – siempre había sido él a llamarnos, a quitarnos de casa, a encontrar cada momento libre para vernos.

Me había ocurrido de sentirme culpable en pasado por la manera como me encerraba en mi mundo, como si no existiera nadie más, pero no había durado mucho tiempo.

Yamada sabía qué no era escasa consideración por él o Kei, así como no lo era por Hikaru o Yabu; era solamente distraído, y acostumbrado a que los otros me buscaran, más que lo contrario.

Era una rutina ya, que fuera él a llevarme de vuelta a la realidad.

Después de haber colgado intenté volver a dedicarme a estudiar, pero renuncié casi enseguida.

No podía, no de esa manera.

Tomé una aspirina y eché un último vistazo a los libros, antes de salir del cuarto.

Ryo tenía que esperar un poco más.

*

Yamada estaba preocupado, podía verlo.

Seguía echándole miradas elocuentes a Kei, que por su parte se limitaba a mirarme, intentando comprender que me pasara por la cabeza. En vano, como siempre.

Me ponía incómodo que me dieran tantas atenciones; me hacía cerrar en mí mismo, me hacía pasar las ganas de hablar con ellos.

Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a esas atenciones por parte tanto de Ryosuke como de Kei, pues su mirada indagadora no me molestó demasiado.

“¿Tuviste los resultados de las pruebas, Yuri?” me preguntó en algún punto el menor de los dos, fingiendo torpemente indiferencia. Yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí, forzadamente.

“No veo como podría; no las hizo mucho tiempo atrás.” contesté, mirándolo divertido.

“¡Pero es algo urgente!” protestó Yamada, chocando el vaso en la mesa del club donde nos encontrábamos. Con mucha fuerza, probablemente, dado que la mitad del contenido se derramó encima a él.

Inoo se echó a reír, mientras yo seguía forzando la sonrisa en mi casa; no falta, solamente cansada.

“Eres un desastre, Ryo-chan.” le dijo el mayor, ayudándolo a limpiarse. Yamada sacudió la cabeza, y no desvió la atención de mí, siguiendo esperando una respuesta.

Puse los ojos en blanco, exasperado, aunque en realidad fuera casi divertido por su preocupación maníaca.

“No es urgente. Me desmayé, y tuve suerte que no pasó nada grave. Cuando tendré el resultado serás el primero a saber qué estoy más sano que una manzana.”

Yamada estaba por contestar, pero Kei fue más rápido que él.

“¿Y cómo fue en Sapporo, Yama-chan? ¿Te has divertido?”

Vi a Ryosuke morderse un labio, indeciso si responder a la pregunta o seguir con su diatriba contra de mí, pero al final ganó la voluntad de contarnos que hubiera hecho en Sapporo con sus padres, y de los lugares donde se había ido con ellos.

La noche pasó agradablemente entre los cuentos de Ryo sobre ataques de animales improbables y Kei que seguía burlándose de él.

Yo me quedaba ahí, bebiendo mi cerveza. De vez en cuando reía, de vez en cuando participaba en la discusión. Y de vez en cuando perdía el hilo.

La migraña no pasaba.

*

Había recibido una llamada del doctor, esa mañana.

Me había dicho de ir a hablar con él, que estaba necesario hacer algunos exámenes. De ir al hospital, más que a su oficina privada.

A regañadientes, le había pedido explicaciones. Se había limitado a decirme que íbamos a hablar de eso en persona la misma tarde, antes de colgar diciéndome que tenía pacientes de visitar.

La llamada había llegado cuando, por desgracia, me encontraba en el café donde trabajaba Hikaru.

Intuyendo de mis palabras tanto el interlocutor como la dirección de la conversación, se había ofrecido para acompañarme esta vez también.

Y cuando Yaotome se ofrecía de hacer algo, raramente se trataba de una petición, más a menudo de una imposición.

Por esto me encontraba otra vez en el coche con él, otra vez a regañadientes.

Conocía a Hikaru desde años ya. Desde que Kei había empezado a salir con Yabu a la escuela, y durante las salidas juntos nos había presentado a Hikaru. Recordaba de haber tenido enseguida un interés por él. A diferencia de Kei y Ryo, era alguien más privado, más inclinado a dejarme mis espacios.

Nuestros caracteres habían sido compatibles desde el principio, pues no habíamos tardado mucho en pasar de un conocimiento casual a una amistad que para mí era tan importante cuanto la con Ryosuke y Kei.

Cuando estábamos juntos, se mostraba como encantado de mí, que nunca había creído tener nada de encantador.

Sin embargo, después de todos esos años – cinco, exactamente – aún no tenía éxito de comprenderlo.

Como si me escapara algo, como si ocultara algo.

Nunca había sido el tipo de hacerse muchas preguntas sobre los silencios ajenos, ya que tampoco yo era alguien muy locuaz.

Siempre me dejó cocinar a fuego lento, mirándome desde lejos y esperando que fuera yo a hablar. Y siempre había tenido razón, porque al final siempre me había rendido con él, y siempre había dado yo el primer paso, y él se quedaba escuchando sin nunca decir ni una palabra, sin nunca dejarse ir conmigo como yo lo hacía con él.

Aún así, tenía unas ganas inexplicables de rellenar los silencios de Yaotome Hikaru.

Llegamos puntuales al hospital, y sin mucho entusiasmo por parte de ambos.

Yo no tenía ganas de hacer otros exámenes, otras pruebas, y él aparentemente no se llevaba muy bien con los hospitales.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de espera en paso lento, colapsando en las incomodas sillas de plástico frente a la oficina de mi doctor.

“¿Chinen-san? Puede entrar, el doctor la espera.” me oí llamar de repente de una enfermera sonriente. Me giré hacia Hikaru, seguro de que no hubiera nada para que sonreír.

“No tardaré mucho.” le aseguré. Él se limitó a asentir, con el mismo aire lleno de ansiedad de algunas semanas antes, que no tenía éxito de dejarlo.

*

Mi esperanza de no perder más de media hora con Kojima-sensei se había ido al traste.

Después de haberme explicado que algunos valores de las pruebas estaban fuera de lo normal, había insistido por una resonancia magnética, después de haberme auscultado el corazón con cuidado y haber palpado todo lo palpable en mi cuerpo.

Había vuelto a la sala de espera con Hikaru, y ambos esperábamos que el doctor acabase de leer el resultado de la resonancia.

Cuando me pidieron de volver a la oficina, le hice señal para que me siguiera.

“¿Quieres entrar conmigo?” le pedí, casi con ímpetu.

No sabía si fuera el miedo de quedarme solo o si no quisiera dejar solo a él con su ansiedad. Sabía solamente qué en ese momento me parecía casi natural que fuera conmigo, cualquiera el doctor tuviera de decirme.

Titubeó, por un momento. Luego bajó la cabeza y se puso en pie para seguirme.

Entramos en la oficina, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Kojima-sensei.

La mirada en su cara estaba indescifrable.

Se limpió la garganta un par de veces, echó un vistazo a Hikaru que mostraba confusión, y después se giró hacia mí.

“Chinen-san, he examinado el resultado de la resonancia.” me dijo en tono grave, metiéndose en pie para meter las radiografías en el negatoscopio.

Encendió la luz de neón y se calló por algunos segundos, durante los cuales yo miré fijo la imagen de mi cráneo, mientras oía a Hikaru a mi lado aguantar la respiración.

En ese momento, el médico volvió a hablar, en tono aún más serio que antes.

“No se ve de manera muy clara, pero no hay duda que esté ahí.” metió el dedo en un punto de la radiografía, bajo. “Hay una masa, cerca del borde del lóbulo temporal, hacia el lóbulo occipital.” siguió, mientras yo sentía la mano de Hikaru moverse hacia la mía y apretarla. “Es necesario hacer una biopsia lo antes posible. De los valores observados, existe una posibilidad concreta que se trate de una masa tumoral.”

Quizá en ese momento no realicé lo que me estaba diciendo.

Quizá estaba aún convencido de haberme dormido de repente, y que eso fuera un sueño. Porque no tuve reacciones.

Sólo me dejé escapar un ‘oh’, un sonido de confusión y miedo.

Para recordarme que no dormía, sin embargo, llegó la mano de Hikaru, apretada a la mía hasta obstaculizar la circulación de la sangre.

Lo encontré gracioso, pero me vinieron a la mente las palabras que, menos de una semana atrás, le había dicho a Yamada.

_Cuando tendré el resultado serás el primero a saber qué estoy más sano que una manzana._

Durante muchos años, era la primera vez que le mentía a Ryo.


	2. Chapter 2

Había un sol cegador.

Estaba tumbado en la playa, frente a la pequeña dependencia que servía como oficina.

Oía desde lejos la risa vivaz de Yuto, y el murmullo del café al fuego.

Me sentía bien. Tranquilo, relajado, en esa burbuja de serenidad que raramente podía encontrar durante el trabajo o a casa. 

Casi nunca tenía éxito de cerrar los ojos y alejarme realmente de la realidad; siempre llegaban a hacer una no deseada visita fantasmas del pasado recién, caras de hombres, de mujeres y a veces también de niños, que me hacían aventurar en sus historias desgarradoras, en sus vidas que lentamente decaían.

En todo ese dolor que siempre intentaba compartir con ellos, llevándolo a cabo demasiado bien.

No podía entenderlos, quizá, pero podía sufrir con ellos.

Sufrir siempre, sufrir demasiado.

Era lo mismo desde que había empezado a ejercer la profesión de psiquiatra, pero ahí, a la Península del Sur, centro de tratamiento para tumores, ese dolor era amplificado.

No lidiaba con hombres en crisis para haber perdido el trabajo, con mujeres que tenían miedo de que los maridos las engañaran, con depresiones debidas a razones… fútiles.

Lidiaba con la conciencia de la muerte, y era algo para que mi título parecía inútil. No sabía qué decir a toda esa gente, intentaba solamente ayudarlas como podía, a menudo equivocándome, pero siguiendo aprendiendo poco a poco que en realidad no había algo que pudiese realmente aliviar sus penas.

Y que a veces, es suficiente que tengan a alguien que los escuche llorar.

“¿Takaki-sensei? El café está listo si quiere.” me dijo Okamoto, haciéndome sobresaltar. Le sonreí, asintiendo.

“Ya voy, gracias.”

Me levanté, estirándome, y miré la hora.

Eran más de las cuatro; era una tarde bastante tranquila, y no sabía si lamentarlo o no.

Podía decir que no había personas que me necesitaban, o que había mucha gente que no se decidía a admitir que le hacía falta ayuda.

Era un oficio complicado, el mío.

Entré en la dependencia, aún ligeramente mareado, y bebí con gusto el café que me ofreció Yuto.

Le desordené el pelo y él se quejó, pero siguió sonriendo, como siempre.

Era uno de mis mil interrogantes.

Ese chico de apenas once años, un chico con el cáncer, un chico que sabía qué iba a morir dentro de breve.

Que había venido a mí y a Okamoto, pidiendo que le diéramos algo de hacer, de hacerlo sentir útil hasta que podía.

Once años, un cáncer, y siempre sonriendo.

Algo que ni yo ni ningún psiquiatra en el mundo podíamos comprender realmente.

Bebí mi café, guardando silencio mirando a los dos de ellos cotorrear como si fueran grandes amigos, aunque tuvieran más de diez años de diferencia.

Otro misterio, enésima cosa que no entendía.

Me preguntaba cuánto pudiera realmente aprender estando ahí, y se al final habría realmente entendido todo lo que me servía.

Estaba buscando desesperadamente una razón para seguir adelante, una solución para todo el mundo, pero nunca había nada que pudiera hacer por ellos, sino escucharlos, intentar poner orden en su dolor y, de vez en cuando, llorar por su destino.

Pero cada día pasado al centro me había enseñado algo: nunca se acaba de aprender. Y no es siempre fácil.

*

“¡Ya llegué!” grité, al abrir la puerta.

“¡Papá! ¡Papá!”

Como cada noche, fui acogido por la voz de Kiyomi y Harumi. Corrieron hacia mí, abrazándome cada una una pierna.

Sonreí. Estaba como si todos los pensamientos desaparecieran en ese momento, el momento exacto en que regresaba y las encontraba esperándome.

Se quedaba sólo ese microcosmo feliz, lejos del trabajo, lejos de la clínica, lejos de la silla donde cada día era espectador inconsciente de tragedias humanas a que no quería asistir.

No, nada de eso podía existir frente a la sonrisa de mis niñas.

Fue a la cocina, y encontré a Natsumi que cocinaba. Su sonrisa era igual a la de nuestras hijas, tan parecidas a ella.

Quizá la suya estaba un poco más apagada, pero no podía culparla. 

No le había ofrecido una vida fácil, e imaginaba que no fuera sencillo aprender a suportar mis momentos de repentino mutismo, todos los momentos de silencio aparentemente sin sentido.

Parecía como si, de vez en cuando, se erigiera una pared que ninguno de los dos tenía éxito de cruzar.

Me odiaba porque no podía, pero había aprendido a vivir con el hecho que Natsumi me quería, así como yo quería a ella, pero que nuestra relación estaba lejos de ser perfecta.

Como si fuera a mitad entre ser aún inmaduro y ya podrido.

Casados tan temprano, aún sabíamos tan poco el uno de la otra. Y raramente movíamos pasos concretos para acercarnos a un conocimiento más profundo.

“Hola.” me dijo, con su tono tranquilizador que me gustaba mucho. Me regodeaba en su voz, me divertía escuchándola hablar también de la nada, siempre que pudiera oírla hablar.

Me acerqué, metiéndole una mano en la cadera y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

“¿Qué hay de bueno para la cena?” pregunté, extendiendo una mano para coger una manada de shiitake. Me golpeó casi instantáneamente, y fui obligado a dejarlos caer.

“Omurice. ¡Y quita las manos de los hongos!” me dijo, fingiendo un tono severo que chocaba con su expresión solar.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa, y alcancé a las niñas que jugaban tranquilas en una esquina de la cocina.

Tenía esa paz que seguía buscando durante el trabajo, ahí donde no había razón de existir.

La tenía.

Aunque por poco tiempo.

*

“Buenos días, Arioka-sensei.” le dije al cirujano.

El doctor, un poco más viejo que mí, me hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Estaba sentado a la mesa de la dependencia, una taza de café en mano; giraba la cucharita absorto, parecía pensativo.

Me puse rápidamente la bata y me senté frente a él.

“¿Noticias?” le pregunté. Encontraba bastante raro verlo ahí, aunque fuera ocurrido en pasado. Sin embargo, nunca sin una razón.

“Vine por un café. No tenía muchas ganas de beber la bazofia de las máquinas expendedoras esta mañana, y lo de Yuto es insuperable, ¿no?” dijo, sonriéndole al niño como nunca lo había visto sonreír. Seguro no en mi presencia.

Asentí brevemente, siguiendo mirándolo fijo, hasta que lo vi bajar de repente la cucharita y levantar los ojos.

“¿Qué tal?”

Me salí los ojos, sin comprender la razón del repentino interés.

“Qué… ¿Qué tal qué?” pregunté, defensivo. Arioka suspiró.

“Sin ofender, Takaki-sensei, aunque sea seguro que tu vida privada sea un concentrado de emociones que se suceden, hablaba del trabajo.”

Me sonrojé enseguida, mientras Keito y Yuto se echaban a reír.

“¡Oh! Por supuesto, el trabajo. Bueno, está bien. Aunque hace unas semanas que hay menos y menos pacientes.” le expliqué. Él suspiró.

“Lo imaginaba. No soy el único que confía poco en los psiquiatras, ¿verdad?”

Yo sonreí, sabiendo qué no estaba de tomar muy en serio. Sabía de su difidencia con respecto a mi papel en la clínica, pero sabía también qué, cómo me había demostrado, había superado los prejuicios iniciales, empezando a creer que mi suporto pudiese ser realmente útil – si no necesario – a muchas de las personas que había en el centro.

“Así parece. O quizá soy yo que no inspiro mucha confianza. Pero podrían al menos venir para ensayar el café de Yutti, somos más famosos por eso que por mis habilidades de psiquiatra ya.” contesté, manteniendo su línea de ironía.

Hizo una breve sonrisa, poco convincente; luego me dio algunos historiales, en aire casi conspirador.

“Sé qué Harada-sensei dice que son los pacientes que tienen que venir a ti. Y soy de acuerdo con él porqué, dios sabe qué es verdad, puedes ayudar solamente a los que quieren ser ayudados. Pero de todas maneras me gustarías que echaras un vistazo a estos pacientes. La mayoría acaba de llegar a la clínica, y pienso que algunos tengan que hablar con alguien.” bebió su café en un trago, y se levantó de la mesa. “Me voy. Aún tengo que empezar las rondas.” terminó, girándose hacia Yuto. “Muchas gracias por el café. Óptimo, como siempre.” se dirigió a la puerta. “Buenos días a todos.” nos saludó, saliendo.

Yuto y Keito agitaron la mano hacia él, mientras yo me di apenas cuenta de que hubieras dejado el cuarto.

Estaba curioso por su repentino interés en lo que podía hacer por esa gente.

Especialmente porque, como había dicho, Harada-sensei siempre había sido contra el hecho que fuera yo a ir de los pacientes ofreciendo mi ayuda, más que esperar que fueran ellos a venir a mí.

Estaba de acuerdo, en principio. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que me ocurría a menudo de encontrar en los alrededores de la clínica, en el jardín o en la playa, hombres y mujeres que vagaban, sin rumbo, y con la mirada de quien no entiende realmente que siga haciendo en la tierra.

De vez en cuando estaba difícil guardar silencio y mirarlos, esperando algo que probablemente nunca iba a pasar.

Me desplacé al sofá, empezando a navegar por los historiales.

Mujer, cuarenta y dos años. Cáncer de mama metastásico. Eché un vistazo a la anamnesis y los datos personales. Empleada. Dos hijas, diez y trece años. Estremecí.

Hombre, treinta y seis años. Tumor maligno a los huesos. La hoja de los datos personales estaba casi vacía, decía solamente que era empleado de banco y eso, si posible, me puso aún más triste.

Mujer… niña. Doce años. Leucemia. Eché un rápido vistazo a Yuto, sin que él se diera cuenta, y suspiré. En casos parecidos, probablemente, era él la persona mejor con quien hablar, no yo.

Hombre, veinte y uno años. Tumor maligno al lóbulo temporal. Ningún pariente registrado. En la entrada ‘empleo’ aparecía la mención ‘estudiante’, en la escritura desordenada de la enfermera de guardia.

Una vida normal, un chico normal, como muchos.

Vidas arruinadas, acabadas, que nunca iban a tener de vuelta su camino correcto.

Sentí lastima por toda esa gente que aún no conocía, y que quizá nunca habría conocido.

Arioka-sensei tenía razón. Todos necesitaban ayuda.

Pero yo, por ellos, ¿Qué podía hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Tres meses y cuatros días.

Esto era lo que había pasado.

Los tres meses más largos de mi vida, y seguro los peores.

Cada momento estaba grabado en mi mente, algo nuevo para mí. Mi memoria nunca había sido la mejor, mientras ahora me encontraba teniendo que lidiar con pesadillas que me mostraban imágenes de mi vida desde el momento que Kojima-sensei me había dicho de la masa en mi cerebro hasta ahora.

Había hecho la biopsia

Hasta que tuve el resultado, guardé silencio con todos.

Con Kei, con Yamada, con Yabu.

Les dije que las pruebas no habían mostrado nada de malo, que estaba bien, que sólo estaba harto.

No podía haberle mentido a Hikaru, que había insistido para acompañarme para la biopsia y luego a retirar el resultado, diciendo que me hacía falta alguien a mi lado.

Me habría gustado decirle que no era verdad, que quería quedarme solo, pero no tuve el coraje. Entendí que era él que necesitaba quedarse a mi lado, no lo contrario, que probablemente tenía mucho más miedo que mí.

_“La biopsia confirmó que la masa es un tumor, donde hay células cancerosas. El tamaño es alrededor de cuatro centímetros. Es inútil decirle que tenemos que tenemos que actuar de inmediato.”_

Él hablaba, y estaba como si no me diera realmente cuenta de lo que decía. Por alguna razón, estaba mucho más preocupado por Hikaru, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Por esto no quería que viniera conmigo. Por esto no les había dicho nada a los demás.

No quería que se preocupasen, que sufrieran para mí, que llorasen, que estuviesen mal.

Mi primero instinto fue de escaparme. Irme de Tokyo, sin volver a ver a nadie, sin dar explicaciones, sin estar obligado a mirar las caras de los que me amaban mancharse de ansiedad, solamente para mí.

Ahora reía de esa idea; no podría haberlo hecho, al final lo sabía.

Las ganas de escaparme despacio desvanecieron, y me encontré de repente en el salón de mi casa, con Kei, Ryo, Kota e Hikaru que me miraban fijo.

Kei y Ryo habían llorado. Yabu tenía los ojos llorosos. Todos tres evitaban mi mirada, de una manera que me había puesto incómodo, que me había irritado.

Les había pedido que dejaran, obteniendo como resultado hacer llorar más a Ryo.

Al final Kei se había puesto en pie y me había abrazado, fuerte, llorando contra mi hombro mientras yo me quedaba indefenso en sus brazos, sin moverme y sin devolver el abrazo.

Había sido irreal, al punto que el deseo de escapar había vuelto a apoderarse de mí.

_“Habías dicho que no era nada grave. Habías dicho que ibas a estar bien.”_

La mirada de Yamada era una mezcla de horror, decepción y miedo, era casi insoportable.

Hikaru, a su lado, le apretaba un brazo y me miraba, con la expresión más triste que jamás le hubiera visto.

Yabu me había pedido detalles, fingiendo una indiferencia que, estaba seguro, no tenía realmente.

Y aunque detestara hablar de eso más que necesario, sin poder fingir que todo estuviese bien, respondí a sus preguntas.

Probablemente le hacía falta, así como a Kei le hacía falta abrazarme, así como a Hikaru le hacía falta estarme cerca.

Yo había pasado a ser secundario frente a su dolor, y no lo lamentaba mucho.

Después de ese día, el camino había sido cuesta arriba.

La noticia de que, dada la posición, operar era imposible.

La resonancia, a un mes de la primera, que mostraba como la masa hubiera aumentado, a pesar de la terapia.

El ruido del llanto de Kei que me guardaba despierto.

Los ojos de Ryo, siempre llorosos y apagados.

Los silencios frustrantes de Hikaru, que parecía haberse encerrado en sí mismo aún más que normal.

Y, al final, Kojima-sensei me había dicho de esa clínica.

_Península del Sur – Centro de tratamiento para tumores._

Me había desinteresado completamente, seguro de que el lugar donde me curaba no fuera fundamental.

Estaba harto de hospitales, médicos, enfermeras, medicamentos, terapias y análisis, pues poco dispuesto a cambiar de lugar.

Había sido Hikaru a informarse sobre la clínica, y luego a convencerme de que fuera el lugar mejor donde podía estar, que el edificio estaba poco parecido a un hospital, con espacios abiertos, cerca del mar.

Me había tentado.

Sufocado por el gris, un cambio de aire podía no ser una mala idea.

Quizá me había iluso que mi humor también iba a cambiar, aunque me costase creerlo.

Todo lo que quería en ese momento era ir más allá del terror que me acompañaba durante el día, el miedo de caer, miedo de lo que iba a pasar, porque no había indicios sobre eso.

Era la tarde de un viernes cuando finalmente llegué a la clínica. Tenía que reconocérselo a Hikaru, el lugar era tan lindo como lo había descrito.

Kei me había llevado ahí en coche, junto a Yabu que había insistido para venir con nosotros.

Me había sorprendido, de verdad. Me habría esperado algo así por Ryo, debido a su ansiedad, o quizá por Hikaru. Pero Yaotome tenía que trabajar al café, mientras Yamada se había limitado a regalarme una sonrisa claramente falsa cuando le había dicho que iba a mudarme a la clínica, asegurando que iba a venir a visitarme a menudo.

Kei y Yabu se miraban alrededor, siguiendo haciéndome notar detalles del edificio, del jardín o de la playa, en su opinión dignos de estupor; yo me limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando, poco interesado a mirarme alrededor, más ocupado repitiéndome que esa no era una vacación.

El día siguiente, conocí al doctor que iba a ocuparse de mi caso, Arioka-sensei.

Sorprendentemente, en vez de interrogarme sobre mi historial médico, quiso conocer detalles de mi vida antes de enfermarme. Parecía sinceramente interesado en el lado humano más que en el científico, y aunque sintiera que debería haberme alegrado de eso, decía a mí mismo que no importaba que me conociera o no, porque al final su tarea era la de guardarme lo más tiempo posible con vida. Como iba a pasar esa vida, era asunto únicamente mío.

Sólo al final, después de haber estudiado con cuidado el historial redactado por Kojima-sensei, me explicó que desde lunes iba a empezar el primer ciclo de quimioterapia.

Hikaru se había informado sobre eso también. Me había llenado de papeles con informaciones sobre cómo se desarrollara la quimio, el tiempo, los efectos secundarios.

No había leído ni una palabra.

Tampoco me importaba de eso. Estaba en una clínica, se suponía que confiara en el equipo que me trataba. Podían hacerlo ellos, el trabajo de doctores, yo iba a hacer el de paciente sin quejarme.

Antes de despedirse, Arioka mencionó la posibilidad de disfrutar del psiquiatra de la clínica, cuya oficina se encontraba en la dependencia al lado del edificio principal.

Asentí educadamente, más sin prestar mucha atención a ese detalle. No tenía ganas de hablar de mi enfermedad con mis amigos, por supuesto no iba a hablar de eso con un extraño que exigía entender como me sintiera.

El día siguiente, por la mañana temprano, vinieron a visitarme Hikaru y Yamada. Me sorprendió verlos juntos; se conocían da tanto tiempo como a Hikaru y yo, pero dudaba de que afuera de las circunstancias cuando estábamos todos juntos, hubieran pasado tiempo solos.

“¡Hola, Yuri!” me dijo Ryo con entusiasmo, entrando en el cuarto. Parecía haber recuperado un poco de su normal alegría, probablemente por el ambiente menos espartano, más familiar en que me encontraba.

“Buenos días.” murmuré a los dos, mientras Hikaru me saludaba con una de sus sonrisas reservadas. “¿Por qué vinisteis?” les pregunté después, cuidado con no resultar grosero.

Me había despertado de mal humor, algo que últimamente me ocurría a menudo.

Kojima-sensei me había avisado de esa posibilidad; a causa de la posición del tumor, estaba posible que sufriera de repentinos cambios de humor, y había tenido que constatar que era absolutamente verdadero. Sin embargo, creía que los habría tenido lo mismo, dada la situación alucinante en que me encontraba.

“Esta mañana Yamada-kun me llamó, preguntándome si tuviera intención de venir a visitarte hoy.”

Ryosuke hizo una sonrisa avergonzada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

“Sí… Kei esta mañana me pidió prestado el coche, y no tenía otras maneras para venir.” se justificó.

Tuve ganas de reír. Aunque normalmente mostrase poca vergüenza, sabía qué no le gustaba mucho molestar a alguien cuando necesitaba algo.

Y, de la misma manera, sabía qué a Hikaru no lo molestaba llevarlo consigo, probablemente pensando que me habría alegrado de verlo.

Algo que, de hecho, estaba verdadero solamente a mitad. Mis ganas de quedarme solo era una constante, en esas circunstancias aún más. Pero era verdadero que verlos, tenerlos ahí, me impedía de pensar, de rumiar siempre en las mismas cosas.

Vi a Hikaru tomar el historial y leerlo, haciéndose más y más sombrío.

“Pues, ¿lunes vas a empezar la quimio?” preguntó, después de haberla guardado.

La cara de Ryosuke perdió la sonrisa, como si hubiera sido bruscamente devuelta a la realidad por las palabras de Hikaru.

_Sí, Ryo, tengo cáncer._

Me habría gustado decírselo, pero me arrepentí de ese pensamiento.

Sabía qué no lo hacía a propósito y que, si los roles hubieran sido invertidos, probablemente me habría sentido aún peor que él.

“Sí. Arioka-sensei dijo que tengo que empezar enseguida el primer ciclo. Así puede darse cuenta de cómo va a reaccionar mi organismo, y de cuantos ciclos van a ser necesarios…” _y si la terapia será de hecho útil para algo_ , me habría gustado añadir. Pero, otra vez, me callé.

La conversación se desplazó a otro tema.

Hikaru me habló de una chica que había contratado, que preparaba postres buenísimos, y me dijo que en cuanto me hubiera sentido mejor debería haber ido a ensayarlos.

Ryo me habló del restaurante donde Kei y él habían ido anoche, diciendo que deberíamos haber vuelto, todos juntos.

Ambos hablaban de lo que habríamos hecho en futuro, cuando yo iba a estar mejor.

Un futuro que yo tenía problemas a imaginar.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo vi por la primera vez una tarde, algunos días después de haber leído los historiales que me había dejado Arioka-sensei.

Fumaba un cigarrillo, sentando sin compostura en uno de los bancos del jardín.

Mi sentido común me dijo que tenía que ser el chico con el tumor en el lóbulo temporal.

Nadie que hubiera visto antes, por supuesto no una mujer, aún menos una niña y más joven de treinta y seis años.

Chinen, me parecía que se llamara, pero no estaba seguro.

Cuando se puso a caminar, observé el perfil de su cara, del cuerpo, de las manos.

Delgado, afilado, pero para nada femenino. Parecía fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo delicado.

En ese momento levantó los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia mí.

Avergonzado, le hice una señal de saludo con la cabeza.

“¡Buenos días!” dije, intentando usar un tono de voz lo más alegre posible. Él me miró por algunos segundos, con un aire severo que parecía duro de matar.

“Hola.” respondió al final, desconfiado. Lo vi echar un vistazo de reojo a la dependencia, pero no me preocupé mucho. No era el primero que se sorprendía para como chocaba con el edificio principal.

Y, probablemente, sabía también quién fuera y qué hiciera, algo que habría explicado aún mejor su aire de sospecho y cuidado.

“¿Quieres entrar por un café?” le pregunté, sin dejar ni por un momento de sonreír, deseando verlo devolver.

Sacudió la cabeza, bajando los ojos.

“No, gracias. Ahora tengo que volver adentro.” lo oí murmurar, antes de darme la espalda y volver a la clínica.

Suspiré pesadamente, apoyándome en la barandilla del pequeño patio frente al mar.

Era malditamente frustrante pero, por otra parte, sabía de no poder hacer más que eso.

No podía arrastrarlo adentro, hacerlo sentar en el sofá y obligarlo a hablar conmigo.

No podía hacerlo con él, así como no podía hacerlo con nadie.

Mitad de mi trabajo era la espera, pero la paciencia no estaba casi nunca mi aliada en esas ocasiones, tanto que a menudo me había preguntado si fuera un buen psiquiatra uno que no sabía esperar el tiempo de un ser humano que estaba luchando para la sobrevivencia.

Llevé las manos a las sienes, empezando a masajearlas lentamente a contrarreloj.

Estaba harto. Malditamente harto.

Tanto que tenía ganas de gritar.

Volví adentro enseguida, preguntándome con curiosidad porque la cara de ese chico, con esa expresión tan parecida a la de otros enfermos de tumor que había visto, no me saliera de la cabeza.

*

Se había vuelto en rutina ya.

Lo veía más veces durante el día salir, casi sigilosamente, por la puerta de la clínica. Se sentaba siempre en el mismo banco, cruzaba las piernas y se encendía un cigarrillo, siempre con la mirada fija al mar.

Y yo me quedaba ahí, cuando podía, mirándolo por un tiempo. Luego levantaba los ojos y devolvía la mirada.

Sabía qué lo miraba, y quizá esperaba que me cansara antes de estar obligado a hablar conmigo.

Cada vez le ofrecía de entrar por un café, y cada vez él se negaba.

Era una especie de ritual, que había empezado a divertirme más que enojarme como los días precedentes.

De vez en cuando su tono se hacía menos y menos educado, alcanzando niveles de irritación que encontraba casi hilarantes.

Era una reacción que había visto muy a menudo.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que mi intención fuera la de ofrecer mi ayuda, una ayuda que estaba seguro de no necesitar.

Lo que ignoraba, sin embargo, era mi paciencia.

Molesta, tenía que admitirlo, pero en la mayoría de los casos eficaz.

Esa mañana lo estaba mirando, como siempre, en aire encantado.

De alguna manera, estaba feliz que no hubiera dejado de venir, a pesar de mi presencia casi constante.

Miró por un tiempo el cigarrillo que tenía en mano antes de llevarlo a la boca y encenderlo, dando una calada profunda y dejando salir el humo en un aliento lento y controlado.

Se hacía más y más cansado, notaba.

Las ojeras resaltaban profundas en su tez clara, los ojos estaban apagados, los hombros más bajos y…

Y yo no debería haberme focalizado tanto en los detalles.

Probablemente, tampoco debería haberme focalizado tanto en él.

Recordaba las palabras del doctor en cuya oficina había pasado la pasantía.

_“No dejes que algún paciente se convierta en obsesión, Takaki-kun.”_

Siempre había creído ser alguien emotivo, que tomaba en serio todos los pacientes que curaba, pero de poder seguir manteniendo la distancia.

No olvidaba ninguna de las caras que pasaban por mi oficina, pero tenía éxito de no pensarlas en manera morbosa.

Sin embargo, ahora me encontraba teniendo que resistir a la tentación de pensar constantemente en ese chico, de preguntarme que hiciera antes de entrar a la clínica, de cómo estuviera, de qué le pasase por la cabeza.

Y ni siquiera quería resistir, pero sabía ya qué iba a hacerme daño, porque los instintos que el solo mirarlo despertaba en mí eran algo que pensaba haber guardado en un cajón muchos años atrás.

Me daba miedo volver a pensarlo.

Mientras estaba absorto en estos pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de que Yuto me había alcanzado. Me miró en aire curioso, y luego miró a Chinen.

Le hice una sonrisa, desordenándole el pelo.

“¿Qué pasa, Yutti?” pregunté. Él devolvió la sonrisa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para escaparse de mi mano.

“El café está listo, Takaki-sensei. ¿Quieres que te lo lleve aquí?”

Lo pensé por un momento, volviendo a mirar al chico y notando que nos estaba mirando fijo.

Más a Yuto que a mí, en realidad.

“No te preocupes. Voy enseguida para tomarlo. Sólo…” me paré, pensando que quizá estaba yendo demasiado allá. Pero la idea me había parecido instintivamente buena y, en general, confiaba en mi instinto. “Sólo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes llevar un café a ese chico también?” bajé la voz, así que Chinen no me oyera. El muchacho me miró, confuso, pero asintió y volvió a la dependencia.

Lo seguí, tomé la taza de café que me había servido y volví a mi puesto.

Chinen me miraba, y leí una especie de confusión en su mirada; confusión que aumentó cuando vio a Yuto salir y dirigirse hacia él con el café en mano. Se lo dio, sin decir ni una palabra.

La escena estaba irreal. El chico se quedaba inmóvil mirándolo, mientras Yuto no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Al final, Chinen tomó el café de sus manos, y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

Estaba como si fuera otra persona: los ojos más luminosos, la expresión más suave, tanto da hacer parecer que las miradas severas que había visto fueran casi… _equivocadas_ , por él.

Bebió el café y devolvió la taza a Yuto, aún sonriéndole. Cuando le hubo dado la espalda, un poco avergonzado, y hubo vuelto a la dependencia, me miró.

Levantó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza, mientras yo no pude evitar de sonreír, como si acabara de obtener una victoria.

Sabía qué no era así, y que iba a tomar mucho más para tentarlo.

Pero, innegablemente, era un paso adelante.

Echó lejos la colilla del cigarrillo que se había consumado en sus manos, y se levantó.

Me sorprendí al verlo dirigirse hacia mí, acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

Al alcanzarme, apoyó las manos en la barandilla, y yo no pude evitar de observarlo.

De cerca, era aún más encantador.

Desvié la mirada al darme cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijo; me sonrojé, y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaban vacíos, relajados, casi sonrientes.

Mi gesto, que pensaba lo habría irritado más de mis continuas e insistentes invitaciones para tomar un café, parecía en cambio haberlo divertido.

“No encuentras amoral corromper a un chico malato con un niño, ¿sensei?” me preguntó, en tono tranquilo.

Yo le sonreí, bajando los ojos.

“No demasiado. Quería demostrarte que si te invito para el café todos los días es porque es muy bueno. ¿No lo es?”

Sacudió repetidamente la cabeza, como frustrado.

“Sin duda.” suspiró y miró abajo por un momento, antes de volver a mirarme. “No pienses que esto cambie algo…” inclinó la cabeza para leer la identificación que llevaba atada a la bata. “…Takaki-sensei.” terminó.

Yo lo miré, sin decir nada más. Me encogí de hombros y él, de vuelta irritado, se fue.

“Vuelve cuando quieres.” le grité, sin tener éxito de no sonreír. Lo vi pararse por un instante, pero no se giró. Volvió a caminar, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

El suceso de esa tarde no me había ayudado para nada a aclarar mis dudas sobre ese chico.

Repensé en su sonrisa, en contraste con la manera como me miraba, con ese aire indescifrable, como si estuviera intentando ocultarme algo.

Algo que me habría gustado ver, por alguna rara razón.

Quería ver más allá de esas miradas.

Quería que se abriera.

Quería volver a verlo sonreír, porque esa sonrisa le caía bien.

Me habría gustado que Chinen volviera el día siguiente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, que volviéramos a esa rutina que parecía hacerlo acercar poco a poco a una petición de ayuda que probablemente le parecía impronunciable.

No importaba cuanto tiempo iba a tomar, porque yo nunca había sido tipo de rendirse a las primeras tentativas.

Volví en la dependencia, mirando por la última vez el banco donde estaba sentado, con la consciencia de que el día siguiente iba a estar de vuelta ahí, listo para hacerse víctima de mi manía.

Porque se trataba de eso, estaba seguro.

Y probablemente habría tenido que dar un paso atrás, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

_No dejes que algún paciente se convierta en obsesión, Takaki-kun._


	5. Chapter 5

Takaki Yuya.

Finalmente sabía cómo se llamaba.

Me había irritado, y mucho, durante los días pasados.

Era insistente, y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Puntualmente, cuando levantaba la mirada del banco donde me sentaba para fumar, estaba ahí que me miraba, como si se esperara algo de mí.

¿Qué quería?

Qué entrara en esa jodida dependencia, me sentara frente a él, ¿y me echaras a llorar porque mi vida apesta? Qué le dijera que no podía suportar la idea de estar enfermo, que no suportaba las miradas de todos los a mi alrededor, ¿Qué habría preferido morir en ese momento más que seguir con esa existencia sin sentido?

No iba a darle la satisfacción, no para obtener como único resultado lo de ver la sonrisa en su cara, y probablemente oírlo decir que todo iba a estar bien, que hasta que tenía gente que mi amaba tenía también una razón para vivir.

Estaba harto, harto. Agotado por el no hacer nada.

Al volver a mi habitación, casi horroricé al ver a Kei y Yabu.

Rechiné los dientes, lleno de una rabia de que no sabía explicar el origen.

Me eché en la cama, ignorándolos. Los vi mirarse confusos, pero al hablar su tono estaba alegre, como siempre.

“¿Cómo fue hoy? ¿Qué hiciste?” me preguntó Yabu.

_Empecé el segundo ciclo de quimio, después de haber pasado toda la semana pasada vomitando. Me miré en el espejo durante una hora pasándome la mano por el pelo y viéndolo separarse en mechones, y me paré antes de que los efectos fueran visibles, porque no quiero que veáis que estoy mal. Luego me humé un cigarrillo y fui perseguido por la enésima vez por un psiquiatra demasiado caritativo. Sin duda es más de lo que hiciste tú el mes pasado._

Esta fue la ola de palabras que me cruzó la mente.

Eran palabras que lo habrían herido, y me paré a tiempo, antes de pronunciarlas realmente.

Lo habrían herido, porque habría entendido cuanto estuviera realmente mal.

Lo habrían herido por mi obstinación en querer fingir que todo estuviera bien.

Lo habrían herido porque era verdad que todo eso era más de lo que había hecho él en el mes pasado; vivía con su madre, huérfano de un padre de que había heredado millones de yenes, y nunca había trabajado ni un día en su vida.

Se habría avergonzado, y por un instante tuve que admitir con mí mismo que no habría lamentado humillarlo.

Respiré hondo algunas veces, antes de recuperar la calma.

Odiaba la persona en que me estaba convirtiendo, odiaba esa rabia incontrolable, la que me llevaba a pensar cosas así de personas que querían solamente estar a mi lado, que querían ayudarme a superar ese momento.

“Nada particular. Esta mañana me desperté tarde. Almorcé. Luego di un paseo en el jardín y humé un cigarrillo.” respondí, como a un autómata.

Viendo que no seguía, ambos se sentaron a mi lado, guardando silencio.

Fue entonces que Kei, cogido por ese instinto materno que nunca había sufrido, extendió la mano para tomar la mía.

Me alejé, bruscamente, haciéndole daño a la muñeca.

No creía que fuera mucho, estaba seguro. Físicamente no.

No lo miré a la cara, porque sabía ya qué expresión iba a ver.

Decepción. Confusión. Quizá algunas lágrimas, porque habría sido típico.

Me giré, dándole la espalda.

“Estoy harto. Creo que voy a dormir.” les dije, con la clara intención de hacerlos ir.

Aún silencio, luego finalmente Yabu se decidió a hablar.

“Vale. Vamos a dejarte descansar, nos vemos en los próximos días. Vamos, Kei-chan.” murmuró, en tono apagado.

_No volváis. Por favor, no volváis jamás._

Sin embargo, una vez más, me callé.

*

Llegó Ryosuke también, incansable, y después de él apareció Hikaru también.

Ya no podía ver personas, pero me quedaba una parte de cerebro bastante sana de imaginar que tanto Ryo como Hikaru no eran Yabu y Kei, que no iban a rendirse tan sencillamente.

Hikaru estaba sentado a mi lado, escuchaba absorto los discursos sin lógica de Ryosuke, sus quejas sobre cuanto había adelgazado y cuanto las ojeras me marcasen la cara.

Raramente, tuve ganas de reír.

Eran palabras al azar, tanto para rellenar el silencio y hacer el amigo preocupado. Impedían de hacer llegar la conversación a temas que yo no quería tocar.

Cuando se fue, me quedé solo con Hikaru. Siguió mirándome por un rato, cruzando los brazos en la cama y apoyando la cara encima de ellos.

“Pues… ¿Cómo te sientes?” me preguntó al final, levantando una ceja, irónico.

“Hoy me hicieron esta pregunta solamente quince veces.” respondí, en tono venenoso. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

“Imagino. Pero quiero saber cómo te sientes _realmente_.”

Ahí estaba por fin Yaotome Hikaru.

No le gustaba que se le mintiera, y tenía la capacidad de llevarme a decir lo que quería sin tener que ser insistente.

Con él, por alguna razón, estaba más sencillo hablar que con todo el mundo.

Nunca me decía que todo iba a estar bien. Nunca me decía que iba a guarir pronto, no me decía que no tenía que rendirme.

Hablaba del presente, de cómo estaba y de cómo me sentía, como si no le importase nada más.

Se lo agradecía, por un lado; por el otro, intentar encerrarme en mí mismo con él como hacía con todo el mundo estaba casi imposible.

“Estoy mal. La quimio me destruye. Me siento siempre cansado, tengo dolor de cabeza y nausea continuos. Además…” me mordí un labio, indeciso si decírselo o no. Pero al final constaté que guardárselo no tenía sentido. “Empezó a caerme el pelo.” le dije, pasándome una mano en la cabeza como prueba.

Me sonrió, tristemente, dándome una rápida palmadita en el brazo.

“Sabías qué iba a pasar, ¿no?” me preguntó, con una ternura que no se llevaba bien con él, pero manteniendo su compostura normal. Asentí despacio, y me encogí de hombros.

“Sí, lo sabía. Pero me afecta lo mismo.” murmuré, al final.

Guardamos silencio por un rato, quizá ambos rumiando sobre las mismas cosas; al final, levantó los ojos y lo vi poner el aire travieso que tenía cuando quería obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quería.

No me equivocaba.

“¿Hablaste con el psiquiatra de la clínica?” me preguntó. Me salí los ojos y me senté rápidamente, intentando reprimir la náusea debida al movimiento brusco.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” pregunté, cauteloso. Eso probablemente era el último tema que quería enfrentar. Por supuesto, después de la enfermedad.

“Bueno, oí a Arioka-sensei decir que la clínica tiene un psiquiatra. Me he informado: es bastante joven, pero dicen que sea bueno. Hablan muy bien de él.” me dijo.

Hice una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No me hace falta hablar con nadie, gracias. Aún menos con un muchacho que exige comprender como me siento.”

Hikaru me dirigió una de sus sonrisas condescendientes.

“Intentar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad? Puedes ir, quizá al final será útil.” intentó convencerme, con su tono razonable y apacible, el mismo que utilizaba siempre conmigo.

Lo pensé.

Normalmente, quizá le habría dado razón. No tenía ganas de ir de ningún loquero pero, como había dicho, intentar no iba a costarme nada. Además, habría significado no tener que lidiar con él que intentada convencerme.

Sin embargo… ese hombre me había irritado, profundamente.

Si no lo hubiera visto antes, si no hubieras intentado convencerme de ir a él, si no me hubiera enviado el café con ese muchacho… sí, quizá habría sido sencillo convencerme.

Pero por ahora, intentaba solamente pensar en alguna excusa bastante convencedora para hacer desistir a Hikaru.

Lástima que no vino nada a la mente.

“¿Pues? ¿Irás?” me preguntó, después de algunos minutos en que había esperado que hablara yo.

Sacudí la cabeza, fingiendo indiferencia.

“Lo sabes que no me gusta hablar. No me gusta hablar con mis amigos, tú eres el único con quién hablo de la enfermedad, y lo hago solamente porque me obligas. Imagina con un extraño. No es algo para mí.” respondí, mirándolo a los ojos y esperando de verlo reír. No pasó.

“Yo no soy un doctor. No soy un psiquiatra. Te hace falta hablar con alguien que pueda realmente ayudarte.” murmuró, apagado.

Me mordí un labio. Estaba más sencillo decirle que no a un Hikaru travieso que a un Hikaru en medio de uno de sus ataques de melancolía, que habría aprendido a conocer tan bien.

“Tú eres amigo mío. Y me ayuda realmente hablar contigo.” intenté consolarlo, en un tono mucho más tierno de lo que había utilizado con todo el mundo durante los meses pasados. Hikaru hizo una sonrisa.

“Tu amigo. Sí… gracias.” dijo, y yo encontré su último comentario bastante sin sentido. Pero no indagué. “¿Quieres ir al menos una vez? Solamente para hacerme quedar tranquilo. Te ruego.” su tono de voz, cerca de la frustración, me hizo suspirar.

Estaba difícil resistir, si rogaba.

Resoplé, girándome del otro lado.

“Vale, voy a ir. Una vez, para mostrarte que es inútil. Y no lo hago para hacerte contento, solamente para que dejes de insistir.” especifiqué, pero no pude evitar que sonriera, como si acabara de ganar algo.

Apoyé pesadamente la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos.

Algo me decía que el día siguiente Takaki-sensei iba a tener alrededor de la misma mirada en la cara.

Iba a creer haber ganado, convenciéndome a ir a él. Era una idea que me molestaba mucho, pero se lo había ya prometido a Hikaru.

Al menos, el café estaba especialmente bueno. Pobre consuelo.

Me dormí, pensando en lo que me esperaba el día siguiente, inquieto.

Los pensamientos se enredaban en mi mente, agudizando el dolor de cabeza que llevaba algunos meses sin abandonarme.

Me pregunté si habría durado hasta el final.

Estaba como si sintiera el tumor empujara dentro de mi cabeza, como si tuviera consciencia de cómo se hiciera más grande, una espada de Damocles colgada por encima de mi cabeza.

Suspiré, empujando la cara contra la almohada para no ver la luz.

Era absurdo.

Me lo podía explicar el psiquiatra, lo que me pasaba por la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa mañana me había despertado de mal humor.

Había hecho callar el despertador dos veces antes de tener éxito de levantarme, despertado por Natsumi.

Había tenido pesadillas, sin duda, pero no tenía éxito de recordar sobre qué.

No había desayunado, esperando en el café de Yuto para animarme.

Había llegado a la oficina con un retraso de veinte minutos, y al abrir la puerta me había preparado para disculparme con Keito, pero al entrar me sorprendí.

Sentado en el sofá, con el usual aire sombrío, estaba Chinen.

Tenía en mano una taza de café, mirándola como si estuviera decidiendo si beberlo o no.

Vi a Keito y Yuto echarme un vistazo, de confusión y alerta.

El chico levantó la cabeza y me echó un vistazo furioso.

“Ya era hora.” fue su saludo. Me mordí un labio, para evitar de responder de manera grosera.

Joder. Llevaba días esperando ese momento, y seguro no iba a arruinarlo porque no podía pasar por alto su mal humor.

“Lo siento. Fue difícil despertarse esta mañana.” me disculpé, bajando la cabeza. Me acerqué a la cafetera, sirviéndome una taza de café aún caliente, y fue a sentarme en la silla frente al sofá.

Me quedé mirándolo, sin decir nada.

Estaba sorprendentemente difícil empezar una conversación con él, más que con otros pacientes.

Seguía mirándome fijo, en esa actitud de desafío que me ponía incómodo, pero que al mismo tiempo me hacía tener ganas de aceptar el reto, de llevarlo a confiar en mí.

“¿Qué fue que te convenció a venir, finalmente?” le pregunté, sin dejar de sonreír. Él levantó una ceja.

“Aunque sea bueno, créeme si te digo que no es por el café.” respondió, y luego se giró para echar un vistazo de disculpa a Yuto, quien se había girado hacia la cocina y parecía ni haberlo oído. “Un amigo mío me ha prácticamente obligado a venir, al menos una vez. Pues si pudieras empezar a hacerme preguntas, yo podría responder con banalidades y dentro de una hora podríamos haber acabado con este circo.” terminó, apoyando pesadamente la espalda contra el sofá.

Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, y creí entrever una mueca de dolor en su cara, pero fue algo demasiado repentino para definirlo.

“Podríamos empezar presentándonos, ¿Qué piensas?” propuse, fingiendo no saber cómo se llamase. Él asintió brevemente, antes de murmurar ‘Chinen Yuri’. “Gracias. Como leíste ayer, yo soy Takaki Yuya. Ahora creo que podemos empezar. ¿Hay algo de que te gustaría hablar?”

Pregunta equivocada, probablemente. Dadas las premisas, estaba claro que iba a echarse a reír, sarcástico, algo que de hecho pasó.

“Me gustaría guardar silencio por los cincuenta minutos siguientes, pero aún no llegué al punto de quererte hacer desperdiciar tiempo inútilmente. Pues… si hay algo que quieres preguntarme, hazlo.” contestó, en aire punzante.

Suspiré. Me habría gustado decirle que no trabajaba así, que habría preferido que habláramos, que tuviéramos una conversación como personas civiles, más que un trivial tira y afloja.

Pero sabía qué no iba a apreciar ni a colaborar, pues me rendí a sus condiciones.

“Vale. ¿Quieres empezar diciéndome quien es el amigo que te convenció a venir aquí? Tiene que tener influencia sobre de ti si llegó a persuadirte a ir contra tus principios.” le dije, provocativo. Él hizo una media sonrisa, y su mirada se hizo vacía.

“Yaotome Hikaru. Es un buen amigo, lo conocí a través del novio de mi mejor amigo.” dijo, sonriendo al hablar de él.

“¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?” pregunté después, curioso. Quería realmente saber cómo fuera posible que se hubiera dejado convencer a venir a mí, cuando llevaba días intentando atraerlo a mi oficina, hablar con él, establecer cualquier contacto.

Si nunca lo hubiera conocido, debería haberme recordado de agradecer a Yaotome Hikaru.

“Lo conocí cuatro años atrás cuando Kei, al amigo de quien te hablaba, empezó a salir con Yabu. Una noche salimos todos juntos, Yabu se lo llevó y… nos llevamos bien, eso es todo.”

Asentí, brevemente.

Me pregunté si quisiera dejar pasar esa hora evitando hablar de sí mismo. Pero si quería hacer esto, iba a seguir la corriente. Al final, podía entender algo de él también de las personas a su alrededor.

“¿Tienes otros amigos?” pregunté, directo. Lo vi sonreír, y por una vez me pareció una sonrisa sin ironía.

“¿Te preguntas si alguien con este temperamento pueda realmente frecuentar a otros seres humanos? Te aseguro que estaba mucho más maleable antes…” se interrumpió, y entreví una sombra en su cara, pero fue solamente un momento. “En la mayoría, salgo con Kei y otro viejo compañero del colegio, Yamada Ryosuke. Llevo años conociéndolos, y siempre fuimos íntimos. Kei y yo vivimos juntos.” otra vez lo vi ponerse sombrío, y no indagué.

Se pasó distraídamente la mano por el pelo, y algún se enganchó a los dedos, quitado así como así.

Chinen se sonrojó, mirándome de brevemente.

“Lo siento.” murmuró, levantándose para tirarlo a la basura. Yo suspiré.

Que me gustara o no, que gustara o no a él, era el momento de llegar a temas más serios.

“¿Quieres hablarme de la enfermedad?” pregunté, en baja voz. Él permaneció inmóvil, la cara de repente de piedra.

“No. Pero supongo que no cambie nada.” suspiró, llevándose las manos a las sienes. “¿Qué quieres saber?”

Me encogí de hombros.

“Cualquier te pase por la cabeza será bueno.” le aseguré, haciéndolo volver a sonreír.

“No me lo esperaba, esto está seguro. Mi doctor me dijo que en la mayoría de los casos, un tumor se presenta cuando un sujeto está predispuesto por factores genéticos. Y, de hecho, hubo algunos casos parecidos en la familia de mi padre. Solamente… bueno, creo de haber pensado que no habría ocurrido nada, ¿no?” sacó el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la camisa, mostrándomelo. “Es como ‘el tabaco mata’ en los cigarrillos. Lo leo cada día, cada vez que enciendo uno. Y pienso que fumé hasta ahora y que nunca me ocurrió nada, y no veo por qué de repente debería tener un cáncer a los pulmones, un derrame cerebral o un infarto.” suspiró otra vez y bajó los ojos, tal vez avergonzado. “Tonto, ¿no lo piensas?”

Sacudí la cabeza, y no por falsa comprensión. Podía realmente entender lo que estaba diciendo, era el círculo vicioso de pensamientos que llevaba a todos seres humanos a creer ser invencibles.

Hasta que tenían que enfrentar la cruda realidad de su naturaleza.

“No es tonto. Todos pensamos siempre que no nos pasará nada. Ni a nosotros ni a los que queremos. Creo que sea una manera de protegernos. Para vivir nuestros días con un poco de serenidad.” me encogí de hombros. “Al final, no es equivocado. Si teníamos que preocuparnos para todo lo que puede ocurrir, viviríamos de ansiedad, ¿no?”

Se llevó una mano a la boca, empezando a torturarse los labios con las uñas.

“Verdad. Pero ahora me encuentro teniendo que lidiar con algo a que nunca había pensado antes.” murmuró, la voz menos y menos valiente a medida que seguía hablando.

“¿Y qué habría cambiado si una mañana de hubieras despertado diciéndote ‘Quizá un día voy a tener cáncer’? ¿Ahora serías más listo para lo que estás sufriendo?”

Había sido duro. Sin rodeos, porque imaginaba que no le habrían gustado.

“No. Pienso que estaría como estoy ahora.” respondió, desviando la mirada para dirigirla al panorama fuera de la ventana, absorto.

“¿Cómo?”

Sonrió, otra vez.

Algo a que podría haberme acostumbrado.

“Perpetuamente cansado. Queriendo quedarme solo. Enojado por todo.” se sonrojó al decirlo, y bajó la cabeza como en señal de disculpa. Yo le sonreí.

“Sigue.”

Se exasperó, echándose pesadamente contra el respaldo.

“Tengo siempre ganas de gritar, de decirles a mis amigos que me dejen solo, que no se queden ahí mirándome, porque sólo va a hacerlos sufrir más. Querría dormirme y…”

“¿Y?” lo animé. Guardó silencio algunos segundos, y yo no dije nada, determinado a darle su tiempo.

“Y no volver a despertarme la mañana siguiente.” susurró, bajo, como si fuera un secreto. Se puso en pe, dirigiéndose a la puerta. “Vale, creo que sea mucho en comparación con tus expectativas, ¿no, Takaki-sensei?” dijo, fingiendo indiferencia. Yo también me levanté, acompañándolo a la puerta.

“No puedo negar de haber tenido miedo que habríamos pasado una hora mirándonos a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra. Pues… sí, desde el punto de vista profesional, estoy satisfecho.” dije, abriendo la puerta. Él sacudió la cabeza, en el mismo aire exasperado que le había visto poner a menudo.

“Tengo que irme. Probablemente habrá venido Kei y se estará preguntando donde acabé.”

“¿Vas a volver?” me mordí la lengua al acabar de decirlo. Demasiado directo, demasiado rápido… una voz demasiado esperanzada, que no tenía nada de profesional.

“No es excluido.” fue su respuesta, y luego se dirigió al jardín. “Adiós, sensei.” terminó, agitando una mano en señal de saludo a Yuto y Keito, aparecidos de repente a mi lado.

Otra vez, me quedé mirándolo encantado.

Aún había mucho que no comprendía de ese chico. No sabía si iba a volver o no, pero estaba seguro que lo esperara aún más de lo que había mostrado.

Sabía qué sofría, y que no quería mostrarlo.

Había entendido que le importaba de la gente a su alrededor más que yo pudiera imaginar, lo había entendido de cómo hablaba de ellos, de cómo hablaba de la enfermedad.

Había entendido mucho, pero como si lo hubiera entendido a mitad.

Si hubiese vuelto, me habría divertido haciéndolo entero, sumergiéndome en su psique, aprendiendo a conocerlo para, quizá, poderlo ayudar.

Chinen Yuri era una persona mejor de la que quería aparecer, sin duda.

Alguien que me habría gustado volver a ver, de que nunca me habría cansado.

_Querría dormirme y no volver a despertarme la mañana siguiente._

Estremecí al repensar en sus palabras, e intenté decirme que mi interés por él estaba justificado del punto de vista profesional.

Y no había duda que lo fuera, pero no era todo.

Quería arrancarlo de esa sensación, de la idea que morir fuera lo mejor, que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento fuera un destino peor de la muerte.

Me habría gustado decirle que tenía que vivir porque se lo debía a sí mismo, pero sabía de no tener el derecho de hacerlo.

“No dejes que algún paciente se convierta en obsesión, Yuya.” dije a mí mismo, por la enésima vez, como un mantra que no tenía éxito de seguir.

Estaba malditamente tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba decepcionado por mí mismo.

Me había ido ahí con la intención de guardar silencio o, al menos, de dirigir la conversación así que no llegara demasiado al personal.

Inútil decir que había fracasado.

Ese tipo tenía algo raro. Aunque su sonrisa pudiese irritarme, aunque encontrara alucinante toda la situación, no podía haber evitado de hablar demasiado, de decir en alta voz cosas que hasta ese momento había solamente pensado.

Al volver a mi habitación, como previsto, encontré a Kei.

Venía con regularidad, incluso por días seguidos cuando tenía éxito de tener tiempo libre por el trabajo. Me llevaba ropa limpia, me hacía un poco de compañía y me preguntaba de la terapia, de cómo me sintiera, de la opinión de los doctores.

A menudo, me llevaba algo de comer, algo seguro más bueno de lo que me servían por el almuerzo y la cena. Y cada vez se repetía el ritual: me daba galletas o trozos de tarta o cualquier me hubiera llevado ese día, yo sonreía y le decía que iba a comerlo por la cena.

Luego, ya que no quería desperdiciar comida, iba a llevarla a un chico de algunos años más joven que mí, con quien de vez en cuando me pasaba de charlar frente a la máquina de café.

No lo hacía por maldad; no tenía éxito de comer, era una especie de tortura. Las enfermeras insistían para que pusiera algo en el estómago, o habrían sido obligadas a alimentarme con la intravenosa. Y yo, convencido por sus razonamientos, aceptaba: la náusea se hacía insoportable antes que acabara de comer.

Había perdido mucho peso, pero suponía que Kei no se hubiera dado mucha cuenta, o hubiera culpado el adelgazamiento al tratamiento. Que, de hecho, era verdadero.

“Hola, Yu.” me dijo, abrazándome.

Me abrazaba más a menudo, últimamente.

Era algo que odiaba. No el hecho que me abrazara, sólo… la emoción que metía.

Como si no tuviera que poder volver a hacerlo.

“Hola, Kei-chan.” respondí, apático, besándole la mejilla.

“¿Dónde fuiste?” preguntó, con curiosidad. Raramente, cuando venía la mañana, me encontraba fuera de mi habitación.

Me mordí un labio. No tenía muchas ganas de decirle donde fuera, de explicar cómo Hikaru me hubiera convencido.

De decirle lo que le había dicho a Takaki-sensei, porque era mi mejor amigo y quería haberlo sabido. Un poco, quizá, lo comprendía.

“Fui a fumar y di una vuelta en el jardín. Hay buen tiempo.” respondí, con indiferencia. Él me miró, por un segundo.

Raro poder tenía Kei, de entender cuando le mentía.

Y fingir no saberlo.

Se limitó a asentir, serio, antes de girarse hacia una esquina del cuarto, donde estaba apoyada una bolsa.

“Te llevé algunos libros. He pensado en cuanto te aburrías todo el día, quizá tendrías ganas de leer algo.”

Le sonreí, sinceramente agradecido.

“Gracias, Kei-chan. De hecho, no es que este lugar sea lleno de cosas de hacer, aunque entre tú, Kota, Hikaru y Ryo es raro que sea solo.” si lo hubiera dicho un poco antes, probablemente mi tono habría sido manchado por una especie de rencor reprimido, debido quien sabía a qué. En ese momento, en cambio, era solamente una constatación, un hecho… algo de que podía también alegrarme.

El buen humor había vuelto con la perspectiva de poder hacer algo, ¿o solamente eran los cambios de humor?

Suspiré, intentando mascarar la repentina inquietud.

Kei se quedó alrededor de una hora conmigo, antes de decirme que tenía algunos compromisos.

Como él, yo también estaba perfectamente capaz de entender cuando me mentía, y reconocí su delicadez en querer dejarme solo, sabiendo cuánto me hiciera falta.

Se lo agradecí silenciosamente, solamente con una sonrisa.

No podía hacer nada mejor que eso.

*

Esa tarde la pasé sola.

Hikaru me llamó para saber si hubiera ido del psiquiatra o no.

Le respondí bruscamente que sí y él, como había hecho Takaki-sensei, me preguntó si habría vuelto, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Yabu me envió un mensaje, pidiéndome perdón para lo que había ocurrido el día precedente, y luego me preguntó si estuviera bien que viniera a visitarme.

Sonreí. Yabu siempre había tenido la capacidad de disculparse también cuando eran los otros a equivocarse.

Yo también me disculpé, diciéndole que me habría alegrado de verlo.

Esa también era una verdad a mitad.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué debería haberle dicho?

¿Quedados en casa tranquilos?

¿Divertidos mientras yo estoy aquí?

Olvidad que existo, ¿fingid que haya muerto? _Ya_ muerto.

Suspiré.

Me habría gustado encontrar un poco del optimismo que poseía antes de la enfermedad.

A medida que pasaban los días, la esperanza desvanecía.

Arioka-sensei nunca era muy específico cuando me visitaba, decía solamente que el tumor estaba en crecimiento, lento pero constante.

Que la quimio estaba haciendo efecto, porque sin esa el crecimiento habría sido aún más exponencial.

Y yo me limitaba a asentir, a decir que entendía y a seguir con ese tratamiento infernal que me quitaba el deseo de vivir.

El coctel de medicamentos quemaba en mis venas al momento de la inyección, y su efecto era devastador.

Pronto llegaba la náusea. Luego la debilidad, la que me hacía sentir de no poder estar en pie. Sentía la boca y la lengua en llamas durante días, tanto que, incluso si hubiera tenido hambre, habría sido imposible comer algo.

Y luego había el pelo.

Era lo único que no me daba dolor físico, pero era lo que soportaba peor.

Porque era lo que me impedía de mentir a mí mismo, y que tarde o temprano iba a impedirme de mentir a todo el mundo.

Fui al cuarto de baño y me miré en el jodido espejo.

Si miraba bien, podía ver las marcas donde mechones de pelo habían caído, como si no fueran atadas al cuero cabelludo.

Otra vez, me pasé la mano en la cabeza.

Mechón tras mechón, cabello tras cabello.

Pararse estaba imposible.

En algún punto creí de estar por echarme a llorar, pero estaba como si no tuviera la fuerza.

Algunos mechones se quedaron atados cuando acabé, y me preocupé de cortarlos con la tijera.

Luego, finalmente, me observé de vuelta en el espejo, con calma.

 _Estás enfermo, Yuri_ dije a la imagen refleja, una imagen que no me pertenecía, la imagen de un hombre que ya no era yo.

Pensé que hiciera más frio sin pelo, y me reí de un pensamiento tan superficial.

Desvié despacio la mirada y volví a la habitación. Me acosté en la cama, mirando el reloj.

Las seis de la tarde.

Estaba harto, como siempre.

Tenía migraña, como siempre.

Debía solamente decidir si fuera más sencillo dormir o quedarme despierto, pero al final escogí la primera opción.

Ya no podía seguir pensando.

*

La mañana siguiente me despertó Arioka-sensei.

Tenía que continuar el tratamiento, otros inútiles medicamentos.

“Decidió cortarlo, veo.” fue su primer comentario, después de haberme saludado.

Estaba tranquilo, apacible, coloquial.

Imaginé que hubiera visto muchos casos parecidos.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

“Tomé la quimio con la guardia baja. Lo quité antes que lo hiciera ella.” dije, fingiendo una especie de alegría que en ese momento no tenía.

Él hizo una sonrisa de circunstancia, probablemente imaginando como tuviera que sentirme a pesar de mis palabras.

Preparó el suero, y se giró hacia de mí, acercándose.

Estaba raro como la aguja me pareciera más y más grande.

Pensaba que me habría acostumbrado a largo plazo, que ya no habría dolido, que mi brazo – reducido a un escurridor – se habría acostumbrado a las invasiones continuas.

Mi piel, en cambio, estaba más sensible, y sólo tocarla me causaba dolor.

La región de ambos los codos estaba lívida, pero de alguna manera tenía que apretar los dientes y seguir adelante, porque no tenía otra elección.

Había llegado ya al límite, y algo me decía que estaba demasiado pronto.

Sabía qué habría pasado, seguía repitiéndome que no iba a tardar mucho, que no había esperanza para mí, y me había rendido a eso.

Sin embargo, no me había rendido al daño que el tiempo estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo, no me había rendido al inexorable desfibrarme, consumarme. Si de un lado temía el momento fatal, del otro quería que llegase tan pronto como posible.

Estaba harto de mirarme en el espejo todas las mañanas y ver a un chico que estaba muriendo.

“Arioka-sensei… ¿Cómo va el tratamiento?” le pregunté, intentando desviar la atención por el dolor en el brazo.

Era una pregunta que le hacía casi todos los días; era el único con quien no me preocupaba de fingirme estoico.

Al final, no habría tenido sentido.

No podía mentirle a él. Sabía exactamente qué no estaba bien, aunque yo pudiese ser bueno a mascarar la enfermedad.

Suspiró, sin desviar los ojos de la aguja.

“Va. Como le decía, no va ni bien ni mal. La quimioterapia acciona en el tumor, y ralentiza el crecimiento. Con todo, no lo está parando. Mañana vamos a hacer otra resonancia, para tener una idea más precisa del nivel de crecimiento de la masa.” hizo una pausa. “Inútil recordarle que, así como los medicamentos accionan en la masa cancerosa, accionan también en el resto del organismo. Pues náusea, debilidad, pérdida de apetito, son reacciones normales.” precisó.

Sí, estaba inútil repetírmelo.

Me lo decía a cada sesión de la terapia, y yo cada vez asentía y le decía que entendía.

Pero no lo encontraba pedante. Sabía qué cada uno de los síntomas era debido a la quimio, pero entendía también el pánico que su coexistencia podía generar.

De alguna manera, me aliviaba oírselo decir con constancia.

Al menos esos eran síntomas que no se podían reconducir al tumor.

“Y... ¿la migraña? Esa no es debida a la quimio, ¿verdad? La tenía también antes de empezar.” pregunté después, sintiéndome casi un niño. Había bajado la mirada, avergonzado. La respuesta estaba obvia, pero quería me lo dijera él.

“No, no es debida a la quimio. Dada la posición de la masa y su tamaño, es perfectamente que tenga una migraña casi continua. Sin embargo, si el dolor tuviese que ser insoportable, lo deje saber a la enfermera de guardia y proveeremos a hacerle tener analgésicos.” me dijo, con su normal gentileza. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

“Es soportable. Acompaña bien todo el resto.” respondí, en un murmurio apenas oíble.

Se fue, deseándome un buen día y recomendándome que descansara.

Por la enésima vez, lo había dejado ir sin hacerle la pregunta más importante que todas, la que llevaba meses pegándome.

No sabía si iba realmente a tener el coraje de hacérsela, y no sabía si él iba a darme una respuesta clara, pero era parte del montón de tormentos que me obsesionaban día y noche.

_Arioka-sensei... voy a morir, ¿verdad?_


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado una semana.

Una semana durante que lo veía todos los días sentarse en el mismo banco, lo veía fumar y luego irse, sin ni siquiera volver a levantar los ojos hacia mí, sin concederme ni un vistazo.

Estaba frustrado.

Se había cortado el pelo.

Sabía qué iba a hacerlo, tarde o temprano. Todos intentaban ignorar la enfermedad, desafiarla, pero casi nunca tenían éxito.

Los devoraba del interior, hasta que ya no podían mentir, y estaban obligados a tomar contramedidas.

Drásticas, en ese caso.

De eso también me habría gustado hablarle.

A medida que pasaban los días me daba cuenta que el interés se había convertido en obsesión, que la obsesión se había convertido en preocupación… que la preocupación me asustaba, de alguna manera.

Me quedaba mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Tenía unas ganas insanas de ir a su lado, también guardando silencio, solamente para hacerle sentir el calor de mi piel cerca de la suya. Para hacerle saber qué estaba ahí.

Sacudí la cabeza, molesto por mis mismos pensamientos.

No estaba normal, para nada.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo preguntándome que me atrajera en ese hombre, sin encontrar respuesta. Me había hecho varias preguntas, encontrando las justificaciones más absurdas.

Hasta que había tenido que lidiar con mí mismo, admitiendo que mi interés ya no se podía definir médico, e iba también más allá del interés humano.

Era solamente un hombre que miraba a otro hombre de una manera en que no debería haberlo mirado.

Había desenterrado la parte de mí que creía haber muerto el día de mi boda con Natsumi.

La parte de mí confusa, la que negaba la realidad. La demasiado joven para tomarse la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

La que siempre había tenido miedo del rechazo, y que había obligado sí misma en las camas de mujeres que quien después ni recordaba el nombre, solamente para homologarse a la masa.

El mí mismo que, años después, seguía dándome asco.

Luego Natsumi se había quedado embarazada, y yo había sido obligado a frenarme bruscamente.

A exagerar mi mentira hasta niveles que no habría creído posible alcanzar.

Amaba a mis hijas como nada en el mundo, y me importaba realmente de esa mujer que había soportado día tras día mi falsedad, sin parpadear.

Fingiendo que el hombre con quien había aceptado de casarse no fuera atraído por los hombres, desde siempre.

Nunca le había preguntado lo que la había llevado a quedarse a mi lado, quizá temiendo una respuesta que no me habría gustado.

Tenía miedo de despertar la duda en ella, de hacerle entender que el camino que había tomado era equivocado, que su lugar no estaba a mi lado, que podría haber salido de casa y sentirse finalmente deseada, satisfecha.

Algo que yo nunca había tenido de darle.

Pero nunca hasta ese momento había pensado que las cosas pudiesen realmente cambiar. Había aceptado su insatisfacción, su frustración, que siempre habían hecho compañía a las mías.

Ahora que me descubría atraído por ese chico, como nunca de nadie, estaba como si ese castillo de seguridades vacilase; seguridades tristes, pero que me hacían sentir a salvo, que me permitían de no tener que enfrentar la realidad.

Ahora se mostraban en su ficción, y me mostraban como fuera amarga esa apariencia de moralidad que estaba seguro que fuera correcta, pero que me hacía sentir un hombre peor a medida que pasaban los días, al crecer de mi interés por Chinen Yuri.

Me mordí un labio, nerviosamente, y en mi interior lo maldije. No entendía que me atrajera en él, y acusaba su reticencia que despertaba en mí una curiosidad maníaca, el deseo de enterarme de lo que había detrás de esa cara, el deseo de enterarme de lo que ocultaba en su corazón, el mismo corazón que no tenía intención de mostrarme.

El deseo de saber si, al menos un poco, yo también lo interesara.

Me avergoncé de ese pensamiento.

Debería haber encontrado una manera para salir de ese círculo infernal de pensamientos que llevaban solamente a él y a mi inutilidad, y en cambio me encontraba más y más enredado en esa historia que existía únicamente en mi cabeza.

El deseo de preguntarle como estuviera, el deseo de estar a su lado, estaba superando el sentido común, la profesionalidad.

Pero ya estaba ahí, y sabía qué no iba a salir.

*

Me encontraba frente de la puerta de su habitación.

No sabía qué hacer.

Miraba fijo la puerta, preguntándome hasta donde fuera capaz de llegar por esa locura.

No sabía si fuera el deseo de verlo que me animó, o solamente la resignación, pero al final llamé.

Tardó algunos segundos en responder, el tiempo necesario para que la duda volviera a atacarme, para que pensase de irme, de fingir que no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Sin embargo, al oírlo decir ‘adelante’, en baja voz, dije a mí mismo que ya no tenía sentido echarse atrás, no tenía sentido escaparse.

Entré, tímidamente.

Estaba sentado en el alfeizar, la ventana abierta; la mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, y no se giró para mirarme.

“¿Chinen-san?” murmuré, casi tuviera miedo de interrumpir el tren de su pensamiento.

Me pareció de verlo sobresaltar, o quizá lo había imaginado.

“Buenas tardes, Takaki-sensei.” respondió, en tono cansado. “¿Qué te lleva aquí?” preguntó.

Yo me mordí un labio, sintiéndome un idiota.

¿Qué me llevaba ahí?

¿Cómo debería haber respondido?

¿Qué había pensado? ¿Qué fuera suficiente entrar de la puerta, que fuera necesario solamente estar en el mismo cuarto con él para sentirme de repente mejor?

Respiré hondo e intenté sonreír; inútilmente, quizá, ya que seguía impertérrito sin mirarme.

“Me esperaba de volver a verte, los días pasados. Me parecía que hubiéramos tenido éxito de establecer una relación, tú y yo. Y… esperaba que tuvieras ganas de seguir hablándome de cómo te sientes.” dije, de una vez.

Finalmente se giró; no sabía interpretar con claridad su mirada, sólo sabía qué podía leer en eso una débil ironía, junta al fondo de tristeza que se quedaba ahí desde el primero momento que lo había visto.

“No tienes que estar muy ocupado si tienes tiempo de venir para mendigar pacientes.” fue su respuesta, dada con ese tono amargo a que ya me había acostumbrado.

Me encogí de hombros, determinado en no dejarme echar abajo por su reticencia.

“No te equivoca. No son muchos los que deciden venir a hablar conmigo, elegir de descargarse. Tienen miedo de mirar a la enfermedad a la cara, supongo. Tienen miedo de que hablando de esa se convierta en realidad, demasiado real para soportarla.” titubeé, inseguro sobre cómo seguir. “Pero... tú te abriste conmigo, semana pasada. Me dijiste cómo te sientes y, en parte, lo que piensas de tu situación. Sé qué no habías venido a mí por esto, que si hubiera sido por ti no habrías pisado en la dependencia. Pero al final viniste, hablaste y…. no creía que lo hubieras lamentado, esto es todo.” terminé, suspirando.

Mientras estaba perdido en mi monólogo, él había seguido mirándome fijo, y me había dado cuenta de cómo su entrecejo fuera más y más fruncido.

Se levantó del alfeizar, de una lentitud exasperante, y se dirigió hacia mí hasta que la distancia entre nosotros fue de algunos centímetros.

Me avergoncé, pero no pude evitar de tener un escalofrío.

“¿Me dices qué quieres de mí?” dijo entre los dientes. “¿Me dices por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Soy tan interesante de un punto de vista psiquiátrico? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me parece que aquí sea lleno de ruinas humanas como a mí, no entiendo que tenga yo más que ellos. No entiendo porque te ensañes tanto conmigo, Takaki-sensei.” se descargó, en alta voz.

Tuve el instinto de cerrar los ojos, pero resistí; de alguna manera, sus palabras me habían herido. Y me habían herido porque sabía de no poderle dar una respuesta, al menos no una satisfactoria.

Lo miré por un rato. Se quedó quieto ahí, frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos llenos de rabia.

De vuelta, el deseo de escaparme se apoderó de mí, y de vuelta resistí.

“Es esto, Chinen-san. Es que aquí está lleno de ruinas humanas, de gente que perdió la esperanza, que perdió el contacto con la realidad porque siente que ya no es parte de esa. Mientras tú no eres así: hasta que seguirás teniendo ganas de enfadarte, conmigo o con quienquiera, hasta que tendrás ganas de sentir este _odio_ para lo que te ocurrió, pues querrá decir que no te rendiste.” contesté, en tono más firme de lo que había utilizado antes.

Pensaba lo que le había dicho; no era todo, por supuesto, pero era la respuesta mejor que le pudiera dar en ese momento.

Era lo que me encantaba de él, el que me hacía querer tenerlo cerca. El hecho que fuera capaz de odiar, de sentir rabia, significaba que al menos seguía siendo capaz de sentir algo. Era lo que necesitaba él, y también lo que necesitaba yo.

Creer que no todo estuviera perdido.

En ese momento, creí que quisiera pegarme; y quizá tenía realmente ganas, pero se contuvo.

En cambio me dio de vuelta la espalda, para volver a mirar afuera de la ventana.

“El hecho que no me haya rendido.” dijo, de la nada. “No demuestra nada.” hizo un gesto para indicar el historial colgado al borde de la cama. “Eso no cambio, ¿no? A mi enfermedad le da igual de que yo tengo éxito de odiar, que tenga éxito de sentir _cualquier cosa_.” terminó, volviendo calmo.

Me callé, porque su razonamiento estaba demasiado linear y lógico para contestar.

“Vete, por favor.” murmuró.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

“¿Volverás a mí?” pregunté, en un última, desesperada tentativa de no dejármelo escapar de las manos.

Vi su espalda tenderse, y reconocí las señales de la exasperación; pero cuando habló, mantuvo la calma.

“Si servirá para hacerte estar mejor, no está excluido.” concedió.

Asentí brevemente, aunque él no pudiera verme, y rápido salí de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta, antes de apoyarme contra la pared y pasarme las manos en la cara.

Había algo en la manera como me había hablado que me daba la seguridad de que habría vuelto realmente.

Y tenía razón: era lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor.

Esperaba solamente que pudiese hacer sentir mejor a él también.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabía qué debería haberme enfadado.

Lo que había hecho Takaki-sensei esa tarde era todo menos que profesional.

Sin embargo, la rabia dejaba sitio por una confusión y una curiosidad a que no tenía éxito de encontrar respuesta.

Fue al cuarto de baño, encendí la luz y miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

Lo que veía no había cambiado: había siempre el mismo chico con la cara marcada por una enfermedad que odiaba más y más al pasar de los días, un chico que se sentía derrotado, pero que aún no se había rendido. El mismo chico que me miraba en aire desconsolado, casi riéndose de mí porque seguíamos mirándonos fijo buscando una solución que, claramente, no existía.

¿Qué tenía de tan diferente de todos?

¿Qué lo interesaba en mí, qué lo animaba a seguir buscando un contacto conmigo, día tras día?

No entender era bastante frustrante, y no me hacían falta otras distracciones.

Volví a la habitación y a sentarme en el alfeizar; la ventana mostraba la entrada principal y el mar, pero más que perderme observando las olas, el horizonte ilimitado y todo lo que podría haberme dado una calma aparente, me divertía mirando las caras de los que entraban en la clínica.

Algunas mostraban solamente tristeza. Otras rencor. Muchas rabia, muchas más resignación.

Luego de vez en cuando había a alguien que salía con una sonrisa, y eran los que me gustaba mirar.

Imaginaba a mis amigos salir con la misma mirada en la cara; al final, no lo creía realmente, pero pensarlo era casi _relajante_.

Oí llamar a la puerta y suspiré, antes de invitar cualquier fuera del otro lado a entrar.

Me relajé al ver a Hikaru entrar en la habitación.

“Hola, Yu.” me dijo, sonriéndome. Las ganas de devolver su sonrisa eran menos y menos al pasar de los días, especialmente si acompañadas por la angustia que me había dejado la visita de Takaki.

Sin embargo le sonreí, como siempre, y como siempre él levantó una ceja, mostrando que se había dado cuenta de cuanta pocas ganas tuviera de hacerlo.

“Hola, Hikka.” respondí, alejándome del alfeizar. “¿Por qué viniste? ¿No tenías que trabajar hoy?” pregunté, curioso.

Yaotome se encogió de hombros, se me acercó y me acarició suavemente la mejilla.

“Tenía ganas de verte. Esta semana no tuve éxito de venir a menudo.”

“No te preocupes. Si no tienes tiempo no tienes tiempo, no exijo que vengas aquí todos los días. Tienes tu vida, al final, no te molestes en pensar en mí.” le dije, mordiéndome un labio.

Él suspiró, sentándose en la cama y pasándose una mano en la cara, frustrado.

“Yuri, ¿Cómo exiges que no piense en ti? Me da igual del trabajo y de mi vida, es aquí contigo que quiero estar. Quiero estar a tu lado tanto como puedo y…” bajó los ojos, sonrojándose. “Me gustaría que tú también lo entendiera.”

Me quedé en silencio, intentando encontrar el sentido de sus palabras.

Sabía cuánto se hubiera apegado a mí, y yo también a él.

Y siempre había sabido qué lo que me unía a él era diferente de la relación que tenía con Kei o Ryo, pero esto nunca me había hecho pensar mucho.

Hikaru era él que me había convencido a hacer pruebas, Hikaru era él que se había informado sobre la clínica, Hikaru era él que intentaba quedarse a mi lado tanto como posible, y de sostenerme sin resultar intrusivo.

Como si fuera dentro de mi cabeza, y supiera siempre lo que necesitaba para estar bien.

“Lo sé, Hikka. Pero… cuando digo que no deberías, lo digo para ti, porque no quiero que te quedes mirando mientras yo…” suspiré, pero al final lo miré a los ojos, serio. “Mientras me muero.” terminé.

Hikaru se puso en pie, se me puso en frente, y por la primera vez desde que me habían diagnosticado el tumor vi algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se bajó y me abrazó. Me apretó contra de sí, apoyándome la cara en un hombro, probablemente ocultando el hecho de llorar.

Pero no importaba, porque si en alguien diferente eso me habría molestado, lo habría concedido a Hikaru sin recriminar.

Podía llorar lo que quería, porque hacía tener ganas de llorar a mí también, de hacerme llorar todas las lágrimas que hasta ese momento me había negado.

Me hacía tener ganas de vivir solamente para ver volver la sonrisa en su cara, pero no podía lo mismo.

“Hikaru… estará bien.” murmuré, abrazándolo a mi vez, suspirando, oyéndolo reír bajo. 

“Debería ser yo a decírtelo a ti, ¿no?”

Me encogí de hombros, como para decir que no era importante, y fue a sentarme en la cama, sintiéndome de repente cansado.

Sin decir ni una palabra, él se dirigió al baño, limpiándose la cara antes de volver.

“Pues.” empezó, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. “¿Qué hiciste de increíblemente emocionante hoy?” preguntó, con un velo de ironía.

Le di un golpe en el brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Ninguna aventura particular, hoy. Me mantengo descansado por los momentos de real adrenalina.” contesté, sarcástico. “No hice nada. Leí algunos de los libros de me llevó Kei, luego fui a dar un paseo en la playa para fumar un cigarrillo. Y después…” me mordí un labio, indeciso si contárselo todo o no. “Y después vino aquí Takaki-sensei. El psiquiatra.”

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo, echándome un vistazo confuso.

“¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No recibe en la dependencia?”

Suspiré.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar de él, en ese momento.

Había algo en las sensaciones que me daba hablar con Takaki que me hacía sentir incómodo, como si lo que sentía al estar con él fuera equivocado, aunque no fuera capaz de entender precisamente como me sintiera.

Me irritaba su presencia y su interés por mí, y mucho.

Por otra parte, tenía por él la misma atracción que él parecía tener por mí.

Porque a mí también me habría gustado saber qué pensase, y la razón de tanto enseñamiento.

Y un poco, quizá también de la mirada triste en sus ojos, aunque su trabajo ahí en la clínica y el resultado casi nunca positivo de las terapias de sus pacientes en parte lo justificasen.

“Quería solamente saber por qué no hubiera vuelto. Sabes, después de la primera sesión.” me encogí de hombros. “No es muy bueno en quedarse en los límites, aparentemente.”

Vi a Hikaru echarme un vistazo, pero no comentó.

Resoplé.

Siempre había sido mejor que mí en entender que me pasase por la cabeza, y por la primera vez su capacidad me molestó.

No quería que entendiera lo que pensaba de Takaki.

Me habría gustado mucho tener éxito de no pensarlo para nada.

*

Seguía mirando el reloj.

Las nueve, las nueve y media.

Debería haberme ido horas atrás, pero seguía deteniéndome, leyendo historiales que había leído docenas de veces, buscando excusas para quedarme ahí.

Al final me había rendido, y le había enviado un email a Natsumi, diciéndole que iba a dormir en la dependencia, que tenía trabajo que hacer y que no iba a volver a casa.

Estaba lejos de ser verdad, y probablemente ella lo sabía también, pero no importaba. Ya no.

Quería quedarme ahí, no podía volver a esa casa, siguiendo llevando adelante mi mentira mientras todo lo en que podía pensar era Chinen.

Estaba enfadado con su desprecio, estaba enfadado con sus ganas de rendirse, y estaba enfadado con la manera como negaba de seguir teniendo algo para que vivir.

Estaba enfadado con todo esto, y me sentía aún más atraído, al punto de no poderlo llamar jamás una obsesión, porque me parecía simplista.

Ni podía admitir de sentir algo más por él.

Dolía pensar de haber pasado años reprimiéndose, solamente para ver las barreras derrumbadas por un chico de quien, al final, no sabía mucho.

Y a medida que miraba sus ojos, me daba cuenta que dejaba filtrar la sombra de la compasión que sentía por él y por lo que estaba enfrentando.

Era por eso que me odiaba, estaba seguro, porque no quería mi compasión y porque seguía queriendo convencerse que no hubiera razón para que toda esa gente sintiera lástima por él.

Estaba aún perdido en mis pensamientos cuando oí llamar a la puerta.

Levantando una ceja y no entendiendo quien pudiera ser a esa hora, me levanté para abrir.

Chinen estaba en el umbral, en una chaqueta demasiado ligera y claramente con frio.

Me hacía tener ganas de abrazarlo, de apretarlo contra de mí y calentarlo.

Tragué, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Chinen-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?” murmuré, la voz ronca.

“He… he visto de la ventana de mi habitación que la luz estaba encendida, pues he pensado de venir. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Deberías haberte ido hace tiempo.” me preguntó, con el aire de quien no quería estar ahí, y que si le hubiera preguntado la razón no sabría habérmela dicho.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome de repente incómodo.

“Tenía que trabajar. El sofá aquí está bastante cómodo para dormir.” expliqué, sonrojándome visiblemente.

Guardamos silencio por un rato, mirándonos, cuando una ráfaga de viento lo hizo temblar.

“¿Quieres entrar? Estarás congelando.” le pedí, como dándome cuenta solamente entonces de que seguíamos estando en el umbral.

Él asintió, entró y cerró la puerta, suspirando por la repentina sensación de calor.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá, recogiendo las piernas contra el pecho y mirándose alrededor, sin nunca mirar hacia mí.

“¿Por qué lo haces?” me preguntó, bajándose hacia la mesa baja y tomando una foto enmarcada de mis hijas. “¿Por qué sigues interesándote a mí? ¿Por qué no te rindes?”

Sabía bien qué respuesta me habría gustado dar a su pregunta, pero aún tenía una apariencia de dignidad que me impedía de decirle la verdad.

“No lo sé. Yo… no me gusta nunca verte sonreír. No me gusta la manera como enfrentas la enfermedad. Esto es todo.” le dije, bajo, poco convencido de mi respuesta.

“Ah, ¿verdad?” volvió en pie, apoyando la foto y metiéndose frente a mí. “No veo como pueda ser asunto tuyo. Deberías ocuparte de la gente que te pide ayuda, ¿no? Y no creo haberla pedido.”

Lo encontré aún más hermoso, con esa mirada enfadada, con esa especie de odio para mí porque no tenía éxito de entender que me pudiese interesar en él.

Sin ni pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me bajé y llevé los labios a los suyos.

No habría fingido que no fuera lo que había querido hacer de la primera vez que lo había visto.


	10. Chapter 10

No podía explicar como pudiese parecer tan justo tener sus labios contra los míos.

Sin embargo, cuando había empezado a besarme me había sentido bien, como si todo el rencor y la rabia que sentía por él hubiese de repente desaparecido.

Lo sentí llevar las manos a mis caderas empujándome delicadamente contra el sofá, haciéndome tumbar y metiéndose sobre de mí, cuidado para no pesarme encima.

Seguí besándolo y dejándome besar, hasta que nos alejamos para retomar aliento.

Me levanté, apoyándome en los codos, mirándolo levantando una ceja.

Takaki se sentó del otro lado del sofá, la mirada fija en un cojín y una sonrisa avergonzada en la cara.

Me acerqué a él, arrodillándome, tomándole la mano y rozando despacio el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

“¿Y esta?” murmuré.

Sabía qué estaba casado, había visto el anillo una de las primeras veces que habíamos hablado.

Y probablemente era eso también que me enojaba en él, todo el interés para mí que, por ese anillo, podía solamente ser profesional.

El repentino enterarme de que me había equivocado me confundía.

“No significa nada.” respondió él, quitándose el anillo y bajándolo en la mesilla, deteniéndose mirándolo por algunos segundos antes de volver a mirarme. “No la quiero. No…” suspiró. “Me importa de él, pero no la quiero.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quizá debería haberme importado algo. Debería haberle dicho que no estaba justo por ella ni por mí, que no estaba dispuesto a tener ese papel, que no me estaba bien que las cosas fueran así.

Pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de concederme el lujo de la moralidad, ni de pedirle de resolver los problemas que tenía en casa.

No sabía cómo iba a estar el día siguiente ni el después, ni de ahí a una semana.

Si era lo que queríamos ambos, en ese momento, pues no iba a echarme atrás.

Y yo lo quería, desesperadamente.

Me acerqué más, llevando los brazos a su cuello y volviendo a besarlo, sintiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta que usaba como pijama subir en mi espalda, acariciándola, calentando la piel aún fría.

Me alejé el tiempo para hacerme quitar la prenda, y me puse a besarle el cuello, las manos a los botones de la camisa, abriéndola despacio y siguiendo el mismo camino con la boca, sintiendo su mano en mi nuca presionar para que siguiera.

Al llegar al cinturón, de repente me alejó; lo vi deshacerlo rápidamente, quitándose pantalones y calzoncillos antes de ocuparse de los míos, dejándonos ambos desnudos, la piel en contacto con la mía cuando me tomó entre los brazos, besándome en la línea de la clavícula, acariciándome una pierna y subiendo hasta mi erección, envolviéndola en la palma y tocándola delicadamente, sin mucha determinación.

Gemí en su oído, yendo al encuentro de su toque, las manos a su espalda, arañándola, y la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Me hizo volver a tumbarme con la espalda contra el sofá, bajándose para besarme el estómago, siguiendo la línea del entrepiernas hasta que sentí su boca en contacto con mi sexo.

Le puse una mano en la cabeza, entrelazando el pelo en mis dedos, empujándome contra su lengua que jugaba con mi piel tensa, mientras la mano se quedaba firme en la base, acariciándome despacio.

Gemía, alto, pidiéndole algo más, sintiendo después de un rato sus dedos contra mis labios, empujando para que los abriera.

Lamí suavemente las yemas, llevando las falanges en boca, pasando la lengua alrededor de la manera más sensual posible, sintiéndolo gemir contra de mí y disfrutando la sensación.

A regañadientes, llevó los dedos de mi boca hasta entre mis piernas, rozando mi abertura mientras su lengua seguía moviéndose alrededor de mi erección.

Moviendo más las caderas contra de él, levanté la cabeza, sin perderme ni uno de sus gestos mientras despacio me dejaba ir y llevaba la boca cerca de los dedos, empezando a lamer suavemente mientras al mismo tiempo dejaba deslizar un dedo dentro de mí.

Mis gemidos empezaban a ser peligrosamente parecidos a gritos; sentía su lengua contra mi abertura intentar penetrarme junta a los dedos, mientras tanto convertidas en dos y luego tres, y cuando me sentí a punto de volver completamente loco, de repente perdí todo contacto con él.

Tenía la respiración pesada, y lo miraba como si acabase de hacerme daño, sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

Lo vi reírse, y luego extender una mano hacia mí.

La tomé, levantándome y sentándome a horcajadas en sus piernas, mientras él se poyaba contra el reposabrazos.

Me levanté, despacio, y al bajarme lo sentí penetrarme, poco a la vez. Cuando fue completamente dentro de mí, ambos hicimos un sonido de pura satisfacción.

Se quedó quieto algunos momentos, mirándome fijo a los ojos, moviendo las manos en mis caderas y sonriéndome.

“¿Duele?” preguntó, ceñudo, y yo me reí.

“No voy a romperme, tranquilo, sensei.” le aseguró, bajándome para apoyar la frente en la suya. “¿O puedo llamarte Yuya?”

Lo vi estremecer y empezar despacio a mover las caderas contra de mí, saliendo y volviendo despacio adentro.

“Yuya está bien.” susurró, el tono más bajo de una octava. “ _Yuri_.”

Se empujó más firmemente dentro de mí, mientras yo segundaba sus movimientos, ayudándome con las piernas, apretándome contra de él y haciendo adherir el pecho contra el suyo, jadeando más y más al aumentar del ritmo de sus empujones dentro de mí.

Llevó de vuelta la mano a mi erección, masturbándome rápidamente, llevando los labios a mi garganta cuando eché la cabeza atrás, sin tardar mucho antes de llegar al orgasmo, ensuciándole la mano y el estómago.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para verlo sonreír, antes de cogerme las caderas y hacerme volver con la espalda contra el sofá, metiéndose entre mis piernas y moviéndose más rápidamente, hasta que lo sentí correrse con un grito contenido mal, vaciándose dentro de mí.

Se contuvo del colapsar contra de mí, encontrando la fuerza para quitarse de mi cuerpo, metiéndose de un lado, haciéndome levantar bastante para llevar un brazo por debajo de mi cintura y apretarme contra de él.

Cogió una manta abandonada en el suelo cubriéndonos ambos, besándome suavemente el hombro.

“Pensaba que me odiaras.” murmuró, en espera, y yo tuve ganas de reír para la manera como lo había dicho.

“De hecho, te odio.” respondí, serio, empujándome más contra de él. “Odio el hecho que seas tan terco. Odio que no me hayas dejado ser, cuando deberías haberlo hecho.” suspiré, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. “Sabemos ambos cómo acabará, ¿no?”

Lo oí suspirar, y tuve miedo de tener que oír otra vez que todo iba a estar bien, que habría guarido, que no había nada de temer.

Pero no hizo nada de eso, y yo se lo agradecí.

Volvió a acariciarme, más firme, a besarme por la garganta, y el hombro, y la espalda.

Me cogió, una y otra vez.

Y yo, por la primera vez desde que me habían diagnosticado la enfermedad, tuve éxito de pensar en algo diferente.

Esto también, sin duda, se lo agradecí.

*

Pensaba de sentirme culpable.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón rara, no podía.

Me senté en el sofá, mirando afuera de la puerta del patio, y sonreí.

Yuri llevaba solamente los calzoncillos y la camisa que me había quitado algunas horas antes; estaba apoyado en la barandilla, y miraba frente a sí, en aire absorto.

Me pregunté qué le pasara por la cabeza, pero era una sensación a que me había acostumbrado ya.

Me puse los pantalones, envolviéndome la espalda con la manta, y lo alcancé.

Le puse los brazos alrededor de la cintura, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro. No pareció sorprenderse por el contacto repentino; en cambio, se dejó ir contra de mí con un suspiro.

“Dentro de un poco tendrás que volver a tu habitación.” le dije a regañadientes, indicando el cielo que se iluminaba. “Antes de asustar las enfermeras.”

Lo oí reírse, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“Bueno, sería una diversión agradable. ¡Los días en clínica son tan aburridos!” me hizo notar, girándose hacia mí y besándome.

Devolví con gusto el beso, antes de alejarme de él, aún a regañadientes.

“No estoy bromeando, Yuri. ¿Tengo que acordarte de que lo que pasó esta noche fue probablemente un error terrible por ambos?” le hice notar, mientras él seguía riéndose.

“Para ti, seguro. No solamente tienes una mujer e hijas, eres también mi psiquiatra. No podías haber acabado en una situación peor de esta.” dejó de sonreír, mordiéndose un labio. “¿Te arrepentiste?” me preguntó en baja voz, girándose completamente y metiendo las manos encima de las mías, aún en sus caderas.

Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré.

“No lo habría hecho si hubiera creído de poderme arrepentir, Yuri. Desde que te vi por la primera vez tuve ganas de… de…” me sonrojé, pero seguí. “De tenerte tan cerca. Me atrajiste del primer momento que te vi, pues no, no hay razón en el mundo para arrepentirme de lo que hice.”

“Es el momento peor para hacer algo así.” comentó solamente, en respuesta.

Me habría gustado decirle que no era verdad, pero no estaba seguro.

Lo miré, abrazándolo, sintiendo su piel caliente contra la mía, sintiendo claras las ganas de no tener que dejarlo ir.

No había esperanza a la vista.

Veía su seguridad de una muerte inminente, y aunque me habría gustado intentar contrastarla, su aspecto no me ayudaba.

Sentía la debilidad en sus extremidades, veía las ojeras profundas, la cara más y más pálida.

Veía que despacio se estaba apagando, y junto a su cuerpo se hacía más débil también la esperanza de ver esa noche tener un futuro más durativo, lo que había esperado, lo en que me habría gustado seguir creyendo.

“Te quiero.” murmuré contra la piel de su hombro, intentando contener las lágrimas. “Tómame por loco, si quieres, pero si como dices no tenemos tiempo, pues esperar no tiene sentido. Te quiero, Chinen Yuri.”

Se tendió entre mis brazos y suspiró, esperando un rato antes de responder.

“Sería loco esperar.” confirmó en un murmurio, acercándose aún más a mí y apoyando la cara contra mi pecho. “Yo te quiero también, Takaki Yuya.”


	11. Chapter 11

Había pasado más de una semana de esa noche en la dependencia.

Había vuelto con más gusto de Yuya durante el día, evitando con una sonrisa los vistazos curiosos de Yuto y Okamoto-san.

Estaba más sencillo, me había enterado, sonreír; sonreía a ellos, sonreía a mis amigos cuando venían a visitarme, sonreía a las enfermeras y a Arioka-sensei.

Los había visto todos curiosos por mi nueva actitud, y no podía decir que se equivocasen.

Me había enterado de que sonreír me ayudaba a fingir que todo estuviera bien. Aunque no fuera una sensación durativa, para nada.

De noche volvía a concentrarme solamente en mi dolor de cabeza y en la debilidad debida a los medicamentos, y entonces sonreír estaba imposible, y todo lo que quería hacer era llorar por ese dolor, y llorar porque no sabía cómo deshacerme de eso.

Se lo había contado a Yuya durante el día, y él me había dicho que estaba normal tener sensaciones parecidas. Luego la misma noche me había pedido de volver, y me había abrazado fuerte, diciéndome que nunca quería verme llorar, que no había razón para hacerlo, que cada vez que hubiera tenido ganas debería haber pensado en él.

Como si él no fuera una razón más para hacerlo.

Como si verlo fruncir el entrecejo cada vez que hablaba de mi enfermedad no me hiciera tener ganas de escaparme lejos, lejos de él y de todo el mundo.

Me había llevado de vuelta a esas sensaciones no tan remotas, pero a que pensaba haberme rendido ya.

Listo ya para una mañana de pasar a merced de esos pensamientos, casi me alegré de oír llamar a la puerta.

Cuando Kei entró, supe ya que de él debería haberme esperado más de la condescendencia a mi radical cabio de humor.

Después de haberme besado la mejilla se sentó en mi cama, directamente a mi lado.

“Yuri.” empezó, en tono firme. “¿No piensas que deberíamos hablar?” me pidió, y yo levanté una ceja, indiferente.

“¿De qué, Kei-chan? No pasó nada nuevo.” fue mi respuesta, dada sin dejar de sonreír, casi haciéndolo a propósito.

Resopló, impaciente, y cruzó los brazos.

“Pasaste del estar constantemente de mal humor al no dejar de sonreír como a un niño la mañana de Navidad. No creas que no te conozca, Chinen Yuri, incluso porque no hace falta ser muy listo para entender que pasa algo.” terminó, quedando mirándome, en espera que dijera algo.

Suspirando, me apoyé contra el respaldo de la cama, inclinando la cabeza de un lado y devolviendo la mirada.

“Vale.” me rendí resoplando, persuadido de que no hubiera razón para guardarle algo así a mi mejor amigo. “Tuve sexo. Con el psiquiatra de la clínica. Semana pasada y también un par de días atrás. Dijo que me quiere y yo se lo dijo también. Final de la historia.” terminé, respirando hondo mientras Kei se salía los ojos.

“¿Bromeas?” murmuró luego, serio, haciéndome echar a reír.

“No, Kei-chan. No estoy bromeando, ocurrió en serio.”

Lo vi perderse con la mirada en el vacío, mientras parecía pensar en algo.

Después de un rato se recuperó y me sonrió.

“Bueno, si te haces feliz a ti, hace feliz a mí también, Yuri. Por otro lado, necesitabas algo que te animara un poco, ¿no?”

Asentí, y me mordí un labio.

“Sí. Sí, lo necesitaba, aunque…” resoplé, enojado por el montón de pensamientos que me habían asaltado la mente. “De un lado estoy feliz, de verdad. Me gusta Takaki, me gusta su manera de ser, me gusta cómo me hace sentir. Pero por el otro… no lo sé. No querría que esta historia siguiera, no querría que se hubiera convencido realmente de amarme. Sería solamente la enésima persona a llorar por mi muerte, ¿y qué sentido tendría?”

Me sentía un peso en el pecho.

Eran pensamientos que me cruzaban la mente desde la primera noche en la dependencia, desde que me había sorprendido al oírlo decirme que me quería y desde que aún más se había asombrado mi naturalidad en responderle que yo también lo quería.

Kei me miraba con un velo de tristeza en los ojos, probablemente pensando en cuanto habría llorado él, pero no comentó eso.

“Tiene que dejarlo, Yuri.” murmuró en cambio, la mirada al suelo. “Tiene que dejar de querer protegernos por el dolor que vamos a sentir, tiene que dejar de desear de estar dejado solo en esto, porque no va a pasar. Yo no voy a dejarte solo, no te dejará Ryo ni Kota ni Hikaru ni, si de verdad te quiere como dijo, te dejará tu doctor. Es nuestra decisión la de quedarnos a tu lado, Yu. Es inútil intentar contrastarla.” terminó, firme.

Me quedé mirándolo, de verdad bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirme.

O, mejor, poco sorprendido por el hecho que lo pensara, más porque había elegido de hablar de eso.

Kei nunca había sido feliz de enfrentar esos temas, de presentar mi muerte como una posibilidad concreta, y por eso oírlo hablar de esa manera me daba una idea clara de cuanto tenía que importarle de mis momentos de felicidad, y de cuanto estar a mi lado fuera una elección que yo, quisiera o no, tenía que aceptar.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, apretándolo contra di mí y oyéndolo suspirar.

Cuando no alejamos, ambos sonreíamos.

“¿Se lo dijiste a Hikaru?” me preguntó después de algunos segundos, y yo tomé su pregunta como una tentativa para cambiar de tema.

Me salí los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

“No, eres el primero a quien se lo he dicho. Y, honestamente, no creo que sea algo de publicitar, Kei. Yuya pone en riesgo su trabajo por algo así.” le hice notar, levantando una ceja. “Además, ¿Por qué debería decírselo a él?”

Kei hizo una expresión curiosa. Se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiéndose una uña y siguiendo mirándome.

Me pareció que lo estuviera pensando, como decidiendo que respuesta dar a mi pregunta, pero al final sólo se encogió de hombros.

“Nada, curiosidad.” dijo, dándome una ligera palmadita en el brazo. “Pero piénsalo, Yuri. Lo sabes cuánto es… bueno, protector contigo. Algo así podría no gustarle.”

Seguí mirándolo, aún más confuso.

Claro, Hikaru y yo erábamos amigos, y él era el mayor, algo que en parte justificaba su ser protector conmigo.

Y estaba verdad de cada vez que me había ocurrido de interesarme a alguien él siempre me había mostrado su decepción, que yo siempre había explicado como una especie de síndrome de hermano mayor que lo llevaba a no hacerse gustar nadie que se mostrase interesado en mí.

Esa delicadez que Kei ahora me pedía, sin embargo, me daba algo en que pensar.

“Te lo he dicho, no sé ni siquiera si voy a decírselo. No es nada de… bueno, de oficial, para nada. No hay razón para decírselo.” respondí, de repente de mal humor.

Kei asintió y se puso en pie. Dio un vistazo al reloj, haciendo una mueca.

“Como quieres, Yuri. Pero si tuvieses que decírselo, ten cuidado con cómo se lo dices, eso es todo.” se bajó, dándome un rápido beso. “Ahora será mejor que me vaya. Dentro de menos de una hora tengo que encontrar a Kota.” me sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta y haciéndome una señal de saludo que devolví apenas.

Suspiré en cuanto hubo salido, sintiendo agudizarse el dolor de cabeza que difícilmente me abandonaba.

Lo último que necesitaba, era más en que pensar.

*

La mirada que me había echado Natsumi esa mañana, sus palabras y sus lágrimas no se decidían a abandonarme.

Estaba asqueada, y yo entendía bien la razón.

Cuando le había dicho de Yuri, su reacción había sido inmediata, y había sido ella a decirme que me fuera de casa aún antes que pudiera decirle que me habría ido.

Okamoto me había visto llegar al trabajo con una bolsa llena de mi ropa y había fruncido el entrecejo, pero no me había preguntado nada.

Ese día no iba a ser sencillo, estaba consciente.

Seguía pensando en ella y en lo que le había hecho pasar durante los años, pensaba en mis hijas y en qué opinión habrían tenido de mí al ser bastante grandes para entender.

Para entender que estaba enamorado de un hombre, que casarme con una mujer para mi había sido un accidente debido a mi manía de ocultar como fuera realmente, que los años pasados así habían sido solamente una mentira construida bien.

Pensar en Yuri me animaba.

Había sido una decisión ponderada la mía, nada de apresurado.

Llevaba tiempo con la idea de irme de casa por la cabeza, y lo que me había faltado había sido el coraje para tomar la decisión, y admitir abiertamente algo que había pasado tanto tiempo ocultando.

Esa noche con Yuri había sido el golpe de gracia, y así las siguientes, y así solamente pensar en él y en la sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos, de sus labios en los míos, de su olor que rellenaba el cuarto.

Era todo nuevo para mí, algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo que finalmente me hacía sentir feliz.

Y ahora, también con la perspectiva de meses tanto difíciles tan en casa como en el trabajo, solamente pensarlo era lo mejor que tuviera, y me habría aferrado a eso y a él para poder estar bien.

Aún perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras bebía el café que me había llevado Yuto, me di apenas cuenta del llegar de Arioka-sensei.

Levanté los ojos hacia él, haciéndole una señal de saludo, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá frente a mí y suspiraba.

“¿Pasó algo?” le pregunté, y él me miró a los ojos con expresión seria.

“Chinen Yuri vino aquí al final, ¿verdad?” dijo, y yo me puse en alerta, cuidado con cualquier reacción que pudiera tener al oír pronunciar su nombre.

“Sí.” respondí, fingiendo indiferencia. “Al final se dejó convencer, y vino algunas veces para hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué?” pregunté, bastante curioso por el hecho que me hablara justo de él.

“Porque.” siguió él, en voz cansada. “Esta mañana recibí los resultados de sus últimos análisis, pues fui a hablar con él.” resopló, pasándose una mano en la cara en expresión irritada. “El tumor llegó a la fase terminal.”

Cada complicación que mi vida pudiese presentar en ese momento desapareció.

Desaparecieron las lágrimas de Natsumi por mi mente, desapareció la preocupación por el juicio ajeno, desapareció el pensamiento del trabajo y de lo que iba a pasar si se hubiera enterado de Yuri y yo.

Ninguna complicación importaba, frente a esas palabras.

“Chinen…” murmuré, bajo. “¿Chinen va morir?”

Y aunque conociera la obvia respuesta a mi pregunta, al ver a Arioka asentir tuve un deseo repentino de echarme a llorar.


	12. Chapter 12

Tenía apenas éxito de moverme.

Los analgésicos que me daban todos los días, más veces durante el día, hacían bien su trabajo, y me hacían sentir poco más que una especie de entumecimiento, pero junto a la falta de dolor me sentía como incapaz de hacer algo sin luego sentirme agotado.

Suspiré, pulsando el botón al lado de la cama para levantar el respaldo.

Estaba destrozado, simplemente destrozado.

Habían pasado un poco más de tres semanas desde que Arioka-sensei me había comunicado que mi enfermedad había entrado en fase terminal, y aún no había reflexionado bien sobre el sentido de esa nueva, terrible información.

La misma noche, Yuya se había precipitado a mi habitación, sin tener cuidado con ser discreto, con no dejarse ver de enfermeras, doctores u otros pacientes.

Se había acercado a mi cama y me había abrazado, me había apretado contra de sí sin decirme nada, sin que le hiciera falta ni explicar su reacción.

Había llorado, _dios_ cuánto había llorado.

Tenía aún por la cabeza el rugido de sus sollozos, y del húmedo de sus lágrimas contra mi piel, como si hubiera ocurrido el día antes.

Hasta que había sido capaz de moverme de manera autosuficiente, había ido a la dependencia todos los días.

Bebía el café, bromeaba con Yuto y hablaba con Okamoto, nunca mencionando mi condición, ni siquiera cuando Yuya intentaba sacar el tema.

Y seguía también viéndolo de noche, y cada vez que hacíamos el amor me sentía como si fuera la última, e intentaba grabar cada detalle en mi mente y en mi cuerpo como si lo fuera realmente.

Era con esas sensaciones que quería morir.

Era recordando la delicadez casi exasperante de su toque en mí, era recordando el sabor de sus labios y el sonido de su voz, porque en el momento en que había entendido que para mí había desaparecido toda esperanza, Yuya era lo para que seguía aferrándome a la vida.

Los demás, como a él, no habían tomado bien la noticia.

Todos esperaban, al final, en una curación milagrosa, esperaban todos de ser llamados y oír que estaba bien, que habría seguido viviendo, que todo esto iba a ser solamente un mal recuerdo.

Kei y Ryo habían llorado todas sus lágrimas, y luego habían fingido que no hubiera pasado nada.

Seguían viniendo a visitarme, un poco más a menudo que normal, y me contaban lo que hacían cuando no nos veíamos.

Nunca hablábamos de nada más importante, y estábamos bien así.

Se había convertido en un tema que gustaba poco a mí como a ellos, y todos tres estábamos convencidos de que ignorándolo al final habríamos tenido éxito de dejar de pensarlo.

Sin embargo, para mí como para ellos, aún no parecía haber funcionado.

En ese momento, en cambio, había Hikaru en mi habitación.

Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, y de vez en cuando me rozaba el dorso de la mano con los dedos.

Me relajaba su toque, y me relajaba su presencia.

No había dicho ni una palabra cuando le había informado del hecho que ya no había nada de hacer.

Había asentido y luego había vuelto a hablar de esto y aquello, como si le hubiera dicho algo de ninguna importancia.

Sabía qué era una máscara y sabía qué sufría, pero casi prefería su reacción indiferente a las de los demás.

Hikaru, aunque me confundiera la mayoría de las veces, siempre era el único capaz de tranquilizarme.

“¿Hikka?” lo paré, mientras me contaba algo ocurrido en el café la noche anterior.

Levantó una ceja, acercando un poco la silla.

“¿Qué pasa, Yu? ¿Te sirve algo?” preguntó, y no pude evitar de notar ansiedad en su tono de voz.

Lo miré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Repensaba en las palabras de Kei, repensaba en cómo me hubiera dicho de tener cuidado si le hubiera dicho de Yuya y yo.

Estaba triste por Hikaru, de alguna manera, triste porque sabía qué lo habría herido, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacer nada por él.

No quería morir sin habérselo dicho, porque aunque me pareciera una cuestión sin importancia en ese momento, sabía qué por él no iba a serlo.

Era… era solamente una sensación, pero fuerte, y al final sabía de no equivocarme.

“Tengo una relación, Hikka. Quiero decir, una especie de relación, no es sencillo mantenerla de una cama de hospital. Con Takaki-sensei.” le dije, frunciendo el entrecejo, y si no hubiera sido tan preocupado por su reacción quizá habría reído de tono que había usado, casi como si le estuviera comunicando algo trivial.

Se quedó quieto, tanto que en algún punto me pregunté con preocupación si siguiera respirando.

Al final asintió, resignado.

“Lo había… intuido.” me dijo, con una sonrisa forzada. “Hablas a menudo de él, últimamente, demasiado si consideras que en principio ni querías verlo. Y estabas demasiado enojado con él para parecer desinteresado.” se rio, y de vuelta me pareció triste. “Te conozco, Yu. No eres muy bueno en ocultar las cosas.”

Me puse tenso, sabiendo bien cuánto fuera forzada su respuesta.

No quería llevarlo a decir algo de que ninguno de los dos quería hablar, pero tampoco quería dejarlo con ese sabor amargo, haciéndole creer que no me importase bastante de él de preocuparme de cómo se sentía.

“Hikka, yo…” empecé, pero él me interrumpió enseguida, apretándome una mano entre las suyas.

“No es importante, Yuri. Todo lo que importa ahora es que estés bien. Lo que me importa es poder pasar tanto tiempo como posible contigo. No te pido nada más de que dejarme estar aquí.” dijo, firme.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no tenía la fuerza.

Tenía ganas de llorar, más por su destino que por el mío, pero no habría ayudado a nadie.

Pues me limité a dejarle apretar mi mano, y esforzarme para apretar las suyas.

Me importaba de Hikaru, más de lo que podía explicar, menos de lo que le habría gustado a él.

Guardamos silencio por un rato, antes de que me preguntase de Yuya, de lo que me gustaba de él, de cómo me hiciera sentir estar con él.

Y aunque quisiera decirle que no le hacía falta preguntármelo, llevé de vuelta a la mente lo que me había dicho él y lo que me había repetido Kei.

Si era su decisión hacerse daño para mí, habría seguido hiriéndolos, con mis palabras, y mis acciones, y mi muerte.

Porque eran ellos que querían quedarse a mi lado a pesar de todo, y yo estaba demasiado harto para seguir concediéndome no ser egoísta.

Estaba cerca del final, y me concedí ese último deseo.

*

Cuando Arioka-sensei me había llamado, había tardado algunos segundos antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Llevaba más de un mes viviendo en la dependencia, pues el doctor me había buscado ahí.

En la confusión del despertarse de manera tan repentina, entendí solamente el nombre de Yuri, pues mi cerebro pareció activarse.

Me vestí rápidamente, y lo seguí a la clínica hasta la habitación de Chinen.

El latido estaba débil, su cara más pálida de lo normal.

Me giré hacia Arioka, pero él se limitó a hacerme señal para que me acercara, y salió de la habitación con expresión consciente.

Debería haberme recordado de agradecérselo, antes de preguntarle cómo lo hubiera entendido.

Probablemente no había sido tan bueno como había pensado en ocultar lo que sentía.

Me acerqué a la cama, rozándole suavemente el brazo.

Abrió los ojos, despacio, tanto que tuve ganas de gritar.

“Yuu…” murmuró, pero yo lo acallé, metiéndole los dedos en los labios, delicado, casi tuviera miedo de romperlo.

Casi tuviera miedo de poder hacer peor de lo que su cuerpo le estaba haciendo ya.

Me arrodillé al lado de la cama y me metí a besarle la mano, empezando a llorar, sin dejarme oír, como si guardando silencio él pudiera realmente no darse cuenta.

“La última vez, Yuu…” murmuró, cansado, apenas oíble.

“¿Qué, Yuri?” pregunté, y mi voz traicionó las lágrimas.

Me acerqué a su cara, acariciándole despacio la frente empapada de sudor.

“La última vez… fue la mejor del mundo.” el aliento estaba trabajoso, y me habría gustado acallarlo otra vez, decirle que lo sabía, decirle que no tenía que hablar y que tenía que guardar las fuerzas.

Pero, al final, ¿para qué?

“Gracias, Yuya.” dijo luego, y yo asentí.

“Soy yo que tengo que agradecerte, Yuri.” susurré, ronco. “Soy yo que tengo que agradecerte para lo que hiciste para mí, para haberme mostrado que está bien así como soy, y para haber tenido éxito de quererme a pesar de todo. Soy yo que nunca dejaré de agradecerte para todo lo que me diste, Yuri, yo…”

Ignorar el ruido penetrante y continuo de la máquina atada al cuerpo de Yuri pues se hizo imposible.

Colapsé en el suelo, aún apretándole la mano, diciéndole que lo quería, una y otra vez, y nunca quería dejar de decírselo, y me habría gustado que pudiera seguir oyéndome, que pudiera responder que él también me quería, y que nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Pero nada de eso iba a pasar.

Seguí llorando mientras miraba la cara apagada de Yuri.

Era la última vez.

Y él también, como todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, estaba maravilloso.


	13. Epílogo

Era la primera vez que volvía a ese lugar desde que Yuri había muerto.

Su funeral había sido casi una semana antes, y yo aún no podía entender completamente lo que había ocurrido.

No podía entender ese día, no podía comprender como ese cuerpo pudiera ser el de Yuri, que me parecía ser demasiado pequeño, demasiado indefenso para la persona que había sido.

Todos llorábamos, ninguno excluido.

Yo también lloraba, yo que frente a él siempre había fingido ser fuerte, lloraba como a un niño a quien le habían quitado todo, porque era así que me sentía.

Había el sol, ese día.

Me acerqué en paso lento a la playa, cuando finalmente lo vi.

Estaba sentado en la arena, la mirada fija al mar, la expresión seria, si posible aún más melancólica de la que le había visto al funeral.

No le había hablado, no había querido.

Aún me quemaba en el pecho la idea de que Yuri lo amase, que él hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo feliz durante sus últimos días, cuando yo había fracasado, cuando yo me había negado la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Cuando había elegido no decirle a Yuri que lo amaba, pero él lo había entendido lo mismo, cuando me había dejado comprender la tristeza que sentía para mí, y yo había aceptado su tristeza y su no quererme.

Me había retirado en mi derrota, y lo único de que podía arrepentirme ahora era no haber estado a su lado mientras se iba para siempre.

Cuando llegué bastante cerca, lo vi girarse y levantarse, en aire confuso y desconfiado.

“Aún no tuvimos ocasión de presentarnos.” murmuré. “Soy Yaotome Hikaru.” le dije, reverenciando.

“Takaki Yuya.”

Quería decirle que sabía quién era, y qué sabía lo que sentía por Yuri, y qué conocía también el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Tuve un destello de odio por él, y enseguida me arrepentí.

Tenía demasiados sentimientos contrastantes para expresarlos verbalmente, pues sólo pude acercarme aún más y abrazarlo.

“Gracias.” le dije sólo, y él ni me preguntó la razón, y devolvió el abrazo.

Erábamos dos personas que tenían en común el amor por alguien que ya no estaba, por alguien que nunca habrían tenido éxito de olvidar.

Porque yo como – estaba seguro – él, nunca habríamos tenido éxito de liberarnos del amor que seguíamos teniendo por Chinen Yuri.

****


End file.
